Aura Of Two
by RandomRooster
Summary: An average teenage boy goes about his last day of work until his life clashes with a Lucario. Only to end up in a mission to prevent war between the Three Pokemon Tribes. 1st story, any advice or reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Aura Of Two**

**By RandomRooster**

**Note: I do not own Pokemon, moves, landscapes, etc. Except my own characters and my own Pokemon moves. (I'm only doing that because everyone else is!) **

**This is a story that I have made in the Sinnoh region, but with my own twist to it. **

**Also, the first few chapters are lots of character building, I don't know why I write like that, it's just how I roll. So please, if you can endure, that would be wonderful of you.**

**Please Enjoy.**

**Update: I have changed some descriptions on Uatu and some major background information. I just felt like it needed attention. Plus, I used some of the tips of one of my reviewers. Thanks man. **

**Chapter: 1. Prologue  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Order_!_"_ Demanded the old but very wise Xatu, stretching out his graceful wings to show his rank as guild leader.

This Xatu was quite elderly and looked withered. His feathered wings, which were glazing white for most Xatu's, his had an outer colouring of discarded yellow. The children of the tribe renowned him the nickname 'Yellow Wings, Who Knows All Things'. The lime green of his body had lost its sense of vibrant outcry for attention, as it was a few tones darker than usual, and with his ribbon like crest at the back of his head usually red, for this mystical bird, they were a light grey. But his eyes were most affected by his age; dark bags and wrinkles were present just under his eyes, and a scar went down his right eye. As he always kept both his eyes closed, the other Pokemon always wondered why he kept them both closed, but none dared to ask. The only way they could imagine that the old bird avoided hitting walls or other pokemon was to psychically sense his surroundings. His given name was Uatu, the name represented as 'The Watcher'. Most Pokemon acquired their own names, like humans would. But only few had a meaning, a purpose behind the name. Most of these special names were only implied to important or well known Pokemon, but some of the less important named them with a meaning, based on their personality and power.

The cave fell silent, it was high above on Iron Island. It was a vast convenient cave. The dome like accommodation was made of rocks and iron ore, to give a slight brown and grey tint to it. There had been a cave in accident deep underneath the great hall many years ago by humans during a mining operation and was abandoned, many left their tools and equipment for the guild to comprehend but never use, as it was not their way of living. But the excess ore was starting to erode the rocks, due to open atmosphere of the cave opening, the iron ore seemed to start spreading all over, slowly taking possession of the cave. Uatu claims that 'It is to show that, straining resources and not giving back what you take from nature, extinction would be inevitable. It can be avoided, by taking care of what and how much we take.' It was a great way of showing it to young ones learning how to care for nature and how it pays back if you do.

This was a sacred grotto. Named 'The Chamber Of Esteban' after a Legendary being of great power, and to this day, no one knows what or who this Pokemon was, that organized the creation of all three of the guilds. Aside from the name. This cavern had the equivalent of a little over two hundred psychic pokemon, that included the likes of Kadabra's, Hypno's, Grumpig's and Slowbro's, all which brought their next of kin's, since it was a time of importance to be there. They come together in times of great peril, or celebration, in this case, the fate of all three guilds. Among the masses of pokemon, was a tall rock figure that was being used as a council stage, much like a seat for a judge in a courtroom.

Uatu came before the crowd on the council throne as it was called, spreading out his wings, the mighty Xatu bellowed,

"_Bring forth our Ambassador, our Guardian Of The Order!"_ Afterwards, he withdrew his yellow stained feathered wings, bowing his head slightly.

"_Bring forth Orian!" _Shouted a Medicham royal guard mentally.

There was a scuffle of movement in the entrance of the cave. Until, out of the crowd came a dark blue wolf like creature with a gold/yellow like fur that consumed its torso with a single silver spike in the middle of its chest. It walked silently, but casually, on its back black coloured legs, which were the same colour as its paws with the added attachments of another two spikes on the back of its paws. But when looking at both his arms closer, you could see what looked like flame tattoo's, matching the colour of his paws, rising halfway up his arms, almost claiming them. When it stopped to face towards the council, it stood to attention, lifting its head upward to show its face, which was a shape of a dog but with dark stripes that covered over its deep unusual green eyes and down the middle of its head. Its ears were long and cupped, with the additions of two dreadlock like sacks on each of the sides but behind its head.

"_I am here."_ Orian calmly said, its voice was as calm as the summer breeze. Also steady, taking all the time he needed. It was the nature that Lucario's seem to talk peacefully as much as possible, as a sign of politeness.

"_You wish to ask the council a favor?"_ Uatu liked to get straight to the point.

"_Yes Uatu, I have come to ask, have you had any success on the search?"_ He looked up pleadingly.

There was a sense of sadness in atmosphere.

"_I'm afraid not, there have been some problems with the search. The other two guilds have gone in a state of uneven ground, they have broken the their Clan Peace Treaty, and are blaming each other for starting it. Including us."_

"_But we have done nothing to them!"_ A voice shouted from in the crowd.

The crowd moved aside to show a Grumpig, waving its hoof in anger.

"_How can they possibly think we are to blame when we are the ones who created the dam treaty!"_

There were sounds of democratic voices of the other psychics giving their opinions on the matter. The noise was erratic, it filled the arena with what sounded like a thousand voices when there was only the likes of a couple of hundred in the area, as telepathy seemed to echo as you hear it.

"_SILENCE!"_ The Xatu yelled, stepping up to unfold his wings once again to give attention. Uatu had this amazing ability to quiet the area, he was of course, very pleased with this power, as it was a must have endowment to have been given if you were going to lead a guild such as this.

The room was once again, undisturbed with but the wind to replace the missing chaos of constant chatter.

"_Thank you."_ He then returned to his post, closing his wings of down. Then, focusing back to Lucario and the matter at hand.

"_Can't you send out a search party to look for them?"_ Orian's voice now persuasive but controlled.

"_Not when the other tribes have left their grounds and are out to get each other, I'm afraid now is not a good time to send out a search party"_

"_But my wife and child are missing!"_ Orian exclaimed, Uatu could feel the anger starting to form in Orian.

"_I feel a lot of sorrow for you, and I know it must be hard for you to wait, but we cannot risk sending out a team in case our neighboring tribes think we are trying to take over their grounds. It would make us look like we were looking for trouble, not a solution, when we are trying to find a peaceful result."_

Orian was having none of it, he made his decision.

"_Why can't you see that I need to find my wife and son?"_ Without thinking, he lashed out,

"_Oh yeah, you can't can you!"_

There was a sudden burst of gasping from the crowd; no one had ever insulted the guild leader. It was out of the question, you have to always respect the head of your guild. Accusations could get one in serious trouble. In the other guilds, it could lead you to an outcast, or even scaring a symbolic mark of disloyalty on the body of the occupant. Usually it's both.

Uatu was taken back by the comment, but stood his ground, not saying anything.

"_Well, if you are not going to search for them, then I will!"_ With that, the blue wolf turned, and stormed out. Only to be stopped by two Medicham's with wooden spears, blocking his way by criss-crossing their weapons to each side.

"_Let him pass"_ Ordered Uatu.

From the leaders request, they separated their spears and moved aside. With one last look, the Lucario left the cave. Leaving his home, second family, and favourite memories, behind.

One Natu came up to Uatu and asked.

"_What are you going to with him?"_

Looking down on the young bird he answered.

"_Nothing."_

Lifting his head to face the exit of where a troubled individual was being escorted out of the cave.

"_I have a good feeling that he will be coming back."_

The Natu looked puzzled.

"_How do you know that?"_

Uatu glanced back at the green bobbled bird.

"_Just call it a hunch."  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Thank you for reading this first chapter, it has been fun making it. You are welcome to review whatever your first impression was like on this chapter. (Or story if I've done more on it) I should hopefully have the next chapter uploaded soon as possible, I have the rough layout, and I just have to put it into words. The hardest part I think in writing!**

**I dedicate this story to Cheshire Kat24 for helping me start my own.**

**And Typheus, for giving me some great inspirational ideas for my plot, because he thought of some of it before me!**

**Thanks again.**

**RandomRooster.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Raven,

**Aura Of Two**

**By RandomRooster**

**Update: Just corrected some spelling and maybe a couple of speeches. Apart from that, all good.**

**Chapter: 2. Meet Raven,

* * *

  
**

"Raven! Hurry up with that Mop! I'm trying to close the shop!" Shouted the Pokemart Manager, Helen, heading for the stock room to get the keys to lock up.

Raven Lombardi.

Not the most of common names to be put together, but a unique one never the less. At the age of 19, a good average sized body tone, he was also quite tall for his age too; he was just over six foot six. His face was quite rounded and well shaved; he didn't like the feel of extra hair on his cheeks and on his chin. His eyes were a serious blue, with jet-black hair in the shape of a Fauxhawk, a Fauxhawk is a smaller version of a Mohawk, with the sides of his hair still attached, but Raven's was slightly different, usually, it goes straight upright, but Raven's hair sort of spiked backwards, like the shape of a Sharpedo's fin, but the size of a Combusken's crest. He liked it like that, it gave him a sense of independence, but other people at work didn't like it, or him for that matter, except his manager.

"Yes madam." He said carefully. Turing round to do a few last wipes with the mop, then draining and emptying the bucket outside the back of the mart, he didn't like tipping it outside, for the sake of the environment. But last time he put it down the public toilets that was within the Pokemart, it got stuck as he flushed it and was completely blocked. To Raven's perspective, it shouldn't have done that, it was after all just dirty water, nothing solid at all. But the Pokemart had to pay for damages, so they took it out of Raven's wages; it took him a month and a half to start getting money for himself, all because he was trying to preserve the environment. It annoyed him a lot for that little accident, he lost his pride and reasoning for caring for the environment and did what everyone else did. Why help the environment if it's going to spit back in your face?

After remembering distant but cringing memories, Raven went to the quite out-sized store cupboard, where all his cleaning equipment were, as he was the only one who cleans the entire shop and maintains daily checkups on certain facilities, like soap cartridges, toilet rolls, bin bags etc. It was like being his own boss at cleaning, his responsibility. But of course he wasn't the boss at all, he was just told what bit to take care of and do it, he wasn't responsible for much, that's what he thought anyway. After putting away the mop and bucket, he reached to turn on the light switch, and then obtain the Caution! Wet Floor! Sign at the back of the cupboard area, he annoyingly found a familiar unfriendly face on the way back, standing by the cupboard room door.

"Hello, Slaven."

It was one of Raven's workmates, Bradley Hitchcock. With brown slanted hair and pierce brown eyes, he was wearing the up-to-date clothes wear from the upper class shops from Johto, with a blue with white striped track suite and matching track suite jeans, and factory processed trainers. Raven never liked those types of rich clothing, it made him feel uncomfortable even thinking about it, wondering if anything suffered during the process of making it, human or Pokemon.

"Still cleaning the muck of everyone's mess? Of course you would!" He said, slapping him on the back, hard. "You were born to do this, and you always will be. Until you can scrub no more." Looking smug than Raven had ever seen.

"I am titled to work anywhere I like," Replied Raven, choosing works thoughtfully. "I just happen to work here till I can get an idea of what I want to do when I'm older, that's all." Pleased with his statement, Raven headed towards the door.

"Not in those clothes your not!" Bradley accused, analysing him with his acute eyes. "No one would want a dirt bag like you to work for them, they could get a beggar off the street for free than you!"

Raven stopped halfway, looking at himself, he was wearing a horizontally striped orange and brown jumper, with multi-pocket type grey cargo trousers, and size 12 shoes with the tongue hanging out with the laces tucked in, it wasn't state of the art designer clothing, but at least it covered him and kept him warm.

"And why are you wearing gloves? It's still the middle of August!"

They were dark blue fingerless gloves with a Velcro strap on the wrists, they weren't very big gloves, yet there seemed to be slightly enlarged and bloated around the back of his hand for some reason, Bradley took notice, but decided not to say anything. Raven never took off his gloves, not in public anyway, he didn't want to show everyone the condition of his hands, they all thought he had rabies or something, but Raven found it to be more than that.

"Well… I…I do have a bad eczema on my hands and arms." It was true he did have eczema, on his arms.

"Well, I'm guessing your gloves don't smell any better than your clothes do!"

Raven lifted his arm to smell underneath his armpit, it was quite a musty smell, but he was a male, males could withstand their own stench, no matter how bad it was. Although he thought to himself, he did stink a bit, Raven replied,

"Hey, I have to do my own clothes washing, it's just that I forget sometimes, because…umm…" His voice trailed off, still thinking of a reason why. "Well, I bet you don't do your own washing?"

Bradley wasn't taking any notice to Raven in the slightest; he was paying too much attention to his platinum chain with a diamond studded adornment that hung around his neck, the pendant was in the shape of a Ultra Ball, he was looking at it in detail when he finally said,

"This baby cost me 200 dollars, the best in the range" He turn to Raven in a mocking way, "Much better than your silly cheap child's toy necklace."

Raven looked down, holding his own ornament.

Raven's necklace had just a bit of black string, holding a small feather shaped pendant; it was made of pure emerald, it also had black slits on the sides and a red coating that filled most of the middle. His mother gave it to him, before she died, Raven didn't like talking about it, but he always wore it never the less. At times of pain or sorrow, he would cup it in his hand and remember the good times he had when they were a family, somehow, it would always gave him strength and willpower to carry on, Raven always thought it was just mind over matter. There was no such thing as power, except for politicians, and Pokemon of course.

"The difference between yours and mine," His voice serious now, pointing towards Bradley. "Is that you use yours out of popularity and showing off." Pointing back to himself. "I have mine, because I wear it in memory of my dead mother." Raven's face now a little distraught, hoping that the next thing his workmate is going to say won't make him end up in a fight on the nice, clean, wet floor. Raven wasn't a fighting person; he found it too much work to fight physically, but relied on thinking things through, though only to himself, he never said anything to solve a problem, he thought he would be to dumb to help anybody at all, let alone help himself.

Bradley, who was actually thinking before he spoke, as he knew what Raven had been through, he was his best friend at one point, it was amazing what money could do to ones personality.

"Well, just remember, your not going anywhere. You'll still work here when your 92 and eat out of the dustbins that you empty." With that, the menace turned round and left the doorway, shutting the door in front of Raven's face.

Raven stared at the solid wooden door for a few moments, taking all that had happened, he never wanted to cry even if things got so bad, he thought if he did, somewhere, his mother would cry as well, and he didn't like the thought of that, he braced his right hand on his feather necklace, and told himself to calm down, after he thought of this, he felt himself breathing slower and calming down, like he was in control of this force that seemed to overflow him with a gentle, soothing energy. Looking down on his pendant, he couldn't help saying,

"Huh, I don't believe it. I've done it again. Maybe it is magic." He knew it wasn't true, but he felt better anyway. He picked up the sign and opened the door and closed it behind him.

Raven was about to put the sign down near the entrance when he saw a load of people at the front entrance, it was Bradley's friends, waiting for him to come out drinking with them and do some late night battles. They were pulling funny faces at Raven. Of course, Raven had worst things happen to him before and gave a 'Do I really care what you can do with your face on the glass?' look.

Afterwards, they all cheered when they saw Bradley walking towards them, making Bradley do a bit of a weak show of break dancing, he was too much in his own fantasy to notice Raven's right foot slightly angling towards his ankles, and before he had a chance to realise, he tripped over Raven's foot and came to a skidding to a halt right in the middle of the store, where all his friends were laughing and mocking him from outside. Bradley sitting up shouting.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Raven got down to his level, placing the sign next to him saying.

"The sign's there for a reason."

With that, he turned putting his helmet on and headed for the back door for his bike, only hearing the words of a fool screaming,

"I'LL KILL YOU RAVEN! I SWEAR, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Raven preferred to cycle to work instead of driving in a car, he liked the open fresh air, and it was good for him. He would cycle north from Eterna City to a small town just in between Route 216 and Eterna City called Forest Row Village, there was a road way of getting there, but that involved going up a lot of up and down hills, and the route took him round the large forest before the village. Luckily for Raven, there was an old railway track that went straight through the forest, it was used for steam trains; Raven always remembered them when he was younger, standing by his back garden, watching them go by as they tooted to the neighbours. But it had gone out of business, since the electric trains came in, now its just a long, straight footpath that runs straight passed his house. Funny, Raven thought, how quickly technology can be developed, to replace old things and forgetting about them.

Raven looked at his watch, 10:35 pm. He was out later than usual. He got out his pocket radio and plug himself in; it was something to pass the time by, as it did take him 30 minutes one way down the dirt track; there were no rails, just a narrow footpath.

He heard something on the radio that caught his interest.

"…In other news, we are a few weeks away from the solar eclipse, scientists predict that this one would be the best viewing of it anyone has ever seen."

"Oh, that's cool" Raven said to himself, hoping no one heard him say that out loud, of course, he was on a dark, dirty track in the middle of the night, he thought to himself, who's going to hear me?

"…And we must warn everyone that you should wear safety shades to prevent damage to your eyes, you can buy them in any general department store store. The time it should happen scientists say around 2:22 pm. And now come to the sports news, football…"

Suddenly, Something scattered in front of Raven's bike that came from the left side of the bushes, Raven immediately slamming on the brakes, but unfortunately, it caught just under his front tire. Causing him to half-flip off his bike, landing his back, hard on unwelcome ground, his bike crashing unlawfully next to him. He laid there for a while, sighed loudly, and started picking himself up and dusting himself down. He went to check if he had run anything over, bringing out a small torch from his rucksack, he retraced back his route worryingly, only to find a skid mark of where he took off, and nothing else. He checked the sides of the path to see if whatever it was, got that far. He found nothing, until he saw a glittering object; the light bouncing off from his torch, he reached out under some leaves and picked up a long, thin but sharp maroon talon. He studied it for a minute, wondering what pokemon it could have come from. Taking one last look around to double check, then casually returned to his bike with the red claw placed in his pocket. He picked up his bike and checked to see if it had any damages, fortunately, nothing was in need of repair for tonight. He got on his bike, placing his right foot on the pedal, saying,

"What a day." And mustered on.

It might have been easier to get to work this way, but it scared him every time he came back from work when it was starting to get dark earlier now, and Raven didn't like it, he felt like the was a evil supernatural presence at work, but then again, he was easily paranoid. He started to get off his bike as he was back gate of his home, and he felt better about it. Putting the bike back in the shed. After opening the back door, he looked up into the night sky, seeing millions of stars as it was a clear night tonight.

He stared up, thinking back on what happened today.

"One day, I will make something of myself, don't worry mum, I will make you proud." He pledged to himself, before closing the door behind him.

Little did Raven know, that he was not the only one who heard his promise.

A small purple creature hiding within the hanging leaves of a shrubbery, opposite him at the end of the garden. It had a wicked grin about it; with five sharp claws on one hand and four on the other, large malevolence eyes that if stared too long, could put you in a state of shock. It also had a small pulsating red glow in the middle of its torso, as if the heart was like a shatter on a pain of glass, spreading out to its entire body with vain like features. This time, it wasn't smirking at all, as it rubbed its hands together in pain, of a missing claw that it possessed not long ago. As it looked back at its new found enemy, it raised its four clawed hand and vowed,

**"You shall pay for your stupidity human! Mark my words, you shall not last long enough to make anything of yourself!"**

After such harsh words were spoken, the shady creature scattered off into the night, leaving only the emptiness of the bush it was once hiding in.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading my second chapter, (if you haven't stopped already of course!) it had taken me ages to write this one, sorry if I haven't put the two chapter plots together yet, I keep adding things in and it just seems to be getting longer than usual.**

**But if you like it that's fine by me. I will get the story going in the next one, don't worry. A plot is coming!**

**Like I said in the last chapter, you can rate if you want but if you don't want to yet, that's fine too.**

**Any tips are also welcome.**

**Well, Talk to you in the next chapter!**

**Thanks,**

**RandomRooster.**


	3. Chapter 3: Worlds Collide

**Aura Of Two**

**By RandomRooster**

**Update: Some more spelling corrections and some changes to speeches and important info.**

**Chapter: 3. Worlds Collide

* * *

  
**

It was just the break of dawn as Orian staggered deep into the forest infestation from the beach, on the north edge of Eterna forest, desperately searching for a place to sit and mourn to himself. He was heading what he thought to be eastwards, towards any hope of finding his family.

"_Aarrhh! This is hopeless!"_ He angrily said to himself, _"Why on earth did I do that? All they wanted to do was help me!"_ He turned his attention to a large bolder that laid on the floor, which looked the size of a Pidgeotto. Orian raised his paw in anger, clenched it, and with the help of the Aura he called upon, brought his glowing blue arm crashing down onto and through the rock, shattering it into tiny pieces until the was only a few pebbles left in sight. His arm was not the only thing the glowed blue, the flame shaped tattoo's that wrapped upwards around his arm were also giving off their own glowing radiance.

He sighed, his arm stopped glowing as he lowering his head, _"This solves nothing. I must not dwell on the past, but I must look for a better future."_ He then headed towards a bulky tree that stood on a little hill set out from the other trees. He rested himself next to it, crossing his legs, and closing his eyes.

He took a deep breath before commanding,  
"_Aura Prospect!"_

His whole body glowed intensively to a blue like flame that surrounded him. He sat there searching throughout the land, for any essence of Aura he could discover or identify.

"_Don't worry, I will find you both. I give you my word."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Raven woke up with a jolt, as if he had been electrocuted out of sleep. He was breathing heavily, "It was just a dream," he muttered to himself, turning round to sit up on his bed.

He took a look round his room; it was quite a small room, with white stained walls and miniature studio lights that were built into the ceiling. He only had enough space for his single sized bed, a wardrobe, and a small light brown acoustic guitar that he got for his ninth birthday from his parents. That was all he needed, no posters, or ornaments, even family photos. He just wanted to keep everything simple, and it always seemed to work with him.

Raven looked down at his hands, he didn't like the look of what he observed. He could see what seemed to be a small white stud on each hand that were forcing through the back of his palms, they were getting bigger, they were now the size of a child's yo-yo toy. It all started around five weeks ago, when he noticed a small white pimple on both the back of his hands, he took no notice for a while, but when they kept on growing, it started to worry him. He didn't want to tell a doctor, let alone his father, he thought that they would put him in a lab for testing or something, as this was not a regular case of a disease or condition he had come across before. If it was a disease at all.

Raven let out a sigh of disappointment, "What am I going to do with myself?"

He reached for his fingerless gloves that were laid out on the floor, slowly putting them on, as the spikes were getting bigger, Raven was careful not to rip his only gloves that would hide his secret 'curse' as he called it.

Raven could feel small tingles of pain streaking across his face, he got up, got dressed in a new shirt and trousers, headed for the bathroom to see what he looked like in the mirror. He had red lines going all over his face; from where he's spikes had scratched him while he was asleep. This annoyed him a lot.

"Just what I need in the morning!" He complained, wiping what he could away with a wet flannel to his tortured face. "Dam stupid curse!"

Raven's dad told him to go into town and get some food supplies for the weekend, as he forgot to last night. So Raven, who wasn't in the mood to do food shopping at all, complied anyway. He always found himself to be doing other peoples work and was easy to persuade. That's how he was always like, ever since he was young. So Raven hoped on the bus to Eterna City, as he was saving his strength for the bike ride later for work. As it was his last day at work and his last pay, he decided to get himself some rewards for himself and his dad too, as he was living in his house after all.

After large amounts of time shopping, Raven was cutting through an alleyway to reach the next bus, when he stumbled into someone he wasn't hoping to see again for a while.

"Raven the Slaven! What a pleasant surprise to see you down this small alleyway in such a hurry." He announced, mockingly.

His friends that Raven saw last night, coming from nowhere, crowding around him, chuckling to each other. Raven was being coxed into a dead end of an alley, as he had nowhere to escape. He tried his luck, dropping the bags in the process, but got pushed back into what was now a semi circle that surrounded a brick wall.

"Now, now, we don't want to cause a out of control situation now do we?" He was now facing Raven from inside the circle, looking at him with vengeful eyes and rolling up his sleeves.

"If you're planning to kill me, get on with it. I'm getting bored of this occasion already." Raven said bravely, hiding the actual fear that was hidden inside his voice.

Bradley couldn't help laughing, "Such big words, coming from a person who still cleans the muck out the toilets." The gang went into a state of evil laughs, after which Bradley said, "No, no, my friend. Why would I want to kill you?" The rest of the boys looking disappointed for a second. "When I can at least, see you in pain for your last day at work." The gang looking pleased once again.

Raven, feeling worse for wear, answered, "You wouldn't dare hurt me, you could get in serious trouble! You'll lose your job! I could make sure of that!".

Bradley chuckled, taking out a small red casing out of his pocket, it was a penknife. "Don't worry Slaven," He said, unfolding the knife, "I'm not going to hurt you," He said spitefully, "I'm just going to cut you! Grab him boys!" Instantly, they jumped on Raven, pinning his arms and legs to the cold brick wall. "Take off his gloves!" He remembered them from when they last meet, and it was payback time.

Raven gasped in shock, desperately struggling to break free from revealing his unannounced secret. But they were too powerful for him, they kicked him every time he tried to move, it was making him weaker and less responsive.

They removed his gloves, to show a medium size spike on the back of each of his hands. This is what Raven had seen in his nightmares.

"What on earth do you have here Slaven? Are these for real?" he questioned, looking towards his mates, "Looks like you've turned into more of a freak than I first thought!" Returning his gaze back to Raven. "Hold him!" They held him still. Raven had given up at this point; the kicks were too much for him to take.

Bradley started to saw off the spike on the right hand first, Raven was in intensive pain, he was screaming so much, but they punched him every time he did. It had the feeling of a blunt knife sawing jaggedly into a bone, which surprised Raven, as he didn't think that the spike was part as his bone structure. Raven could feel something build up inside of him, it wasn't the strength to fight back, it was something extraordinary that he had never felt before.

Bradley was done on the first operation; he set his sights on the second. "Now for the other, hold still now, we don't want blood everywhere now do we?" Raven had no energy to reply, he was in so much pain, the aftermath was more painful than the actual sawing, but it still killed him inside.

"Almost done!" Bradley was enjoying this a lot more than his friends would admit, which scared some of his friends, but they never said anything, they would rather follow, like Mareep.

Then, Raven could feel it, something inside of him was coming, and it was scaring him. But he felt compelled to release it. Some of the boys noticed this, Raven was glowing a tint of blue around him. Bradley was too absorbed in what he was doing to see that Raven was starting to give off a radiating blue light. Finally, Raven could take no more, he braced his arms and legs together submitting to its power, then Raven lifted his head and shouted as loud as he could, as a blue sphere like bubble started to grow out of his body. It pushed back all his so-called 'friends' with him. It grew until the last of them were eradicated from it's area, then retracting back towards Raven, who had stopped glowing. As he came back from his trance, he collapsed out of exhaustion. Whatever grew inside of him was now tucked back into him, for now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Orian quickly snapped open his eyes and stood up, alert more than ever.

"_What was that surge of power? Where did it come from?"_ He thought onwards,_ "Could it have been my family's?"_ He lifted his arm then closed his eyes and concentrated on his Aura, finding the source. He set it down again, opening his eyes. _"Eastwards."_ He muttered, before running full speed with his arms free roaming behind him towards a long dirt track that trailed between a small human civilization, and Eterna City.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raven was in the worst state than he had ever felt before, laying face down into the cool, hard floor. He slowly and painfully picked himself up with the help of the wall where he was subdued to, remembering the pain on his hands, he took a quick look at them, Bradley had done his worst. What were spikes, were now white chiseled circles on the back of his palms. It was painful to touch, as it was now very sensitive bone to the open air.

Raven looked around the area, Bradley and his mates were nowhere to be seen, either they woke up before him and legged it, or he was dreaming, and pretty soon, he would return to that fateful torturing. Raven felt that the second option was not true, as he was in so much pain anyway, it couldn't be a dream. Raven had enough of this; he picked up his gloves, made for the exit of the alleyway and caught the next bus home.

Raven arrived home, bursting through the front door and headed upstairs. He locked himself in the bathroom, and was sitting on the toilet with the lid on, and just sat there, thinking back on all that had happened. The alley, Bradley, the kicking, the knife, sawing through the bone, then, it faded out. He couldn't remember anything after that, except when he woke up.

"Why me? Why on earth, is it always me?" he sighed, ducking he's head downwards into his arms that lay on his knees.

"Hey! Raven! Are you alright?" His father bellowed from downstairs, he must have heard him come through the front door. It took Raven completely by surprise; it took him a while to answer back,

"Errm…Yeah Dad, I'm OK."

"You don't sound like you are. Are you sure?" Sounding like he was investigating something.

"Yes Dad, I'm fine." He suddenly remembered, "Umm, Dad?"

"Yes?" He answered, expecting the worst that he was seeing a girl or something, and he would give him the 'man to man' talk.

"I forgot to do the food shopping today, sorry." Knowing it was completely destroyed in the alley.

"AWW! Raven!" He was slightly angry now, now hoping it was something like a girl problem. He would have been more capable about talking to him about it, than going on an empty stomach. "What are we going to eat for the weekend?"

"I'll get it tomorrow, I promise!" Pleaded Raven, waiting for a reply.

"Don't worry, I'll do it myself tomorrow."

"OK......" Raven said, now sounding depressed, after a day he just had, and now this. He knew it was his dad's fault anyway, as he forgot the shopping in the first place, he thought to himself, 'Maybe if he remembered to get the food in the first place, all of this wouldn't have happened.' Then again, he wasn't doing much to help support his dad of him living there.

Raven then remembered the throbbing pain on the backs of his hands, which made him shudder a bit. While on the bus, he was able to investigate how much pain he would feel when moving them. Luckily for him, his deformed spiked hands were able to withstand normal pressure on the palms of his hands now. As long as he didn't put any pressure on the back where his spikes were recovering, he wouldn't feel too much pain, to his surprise, they seemed to have a sort of thin coating of silky like yellow skin on top of it, like a plaster. Raven didn't like the look of how it was healing, if it was actually healing at all.

His father, who was not giving up the conversation streak, asked. "So when are you going to start your Pokemon journey then?"

Raven didn't like the idea of going on his own into the unknown world, he also didn't like the idea of capturing Pokemon and using them for battles or as pets, he wasn't the type to protest about it, everyone did it, it was the way the world worked. It just didn't feel right to him. That's what made him stand out in front of everyone else, in an unpopular kind of way, which was strange for such a person to think about the Pokemon before himself.

Raven replied as he always did, "Dad, you know why I don't want to do that, I just don't like the way the system works, besides I'm happy with what I'm doing now."

That was sort of true, and Raven knew it. It's the reason he was quitting his job, to get something that would properly sustain him in life, like working at the Coal Mine in Oreburgh City, the warehouse in Veilstone, or even the flower shop at Floaroma Town. Something hands on that would hold his own, and keep him away from living in the streets.

"You mean you don't mind cleaning all your life? It's not a good long term career" His dad reassured,

"I know, that's why I am going to try my luck at another town. See what's going, you know?"

"Well, whatever decision you take, you know I am here to support you best I can."

"Thank you Dad,"

"No problem son."

It was silence for a good few moments, then Raven's father added, "Speaking of work, what time do you start?"

"For the hundredth time, its…" He hadn't realised the time since he first arrived at Eterna, he quickly and slightly painfully, put back on his gloves and went into his room and saw,

"4:45, Jees! I'm late!" He was needed at work in fifth-teen minutes, he grabbed his bag which contained his cycle helmet, pump, spare inner tubes, and a torch, and headed outside in the back garden to fetch his bike, he was out again, at break-neck speed down the old track for the last two times.

Raven was on a speedy streak, he had no time to stop, he was dodging all the potholes and large pebbles as much as he could, swaying left to right, nearly hitting an old woman, who was just out for a innocent, quiet walk, when suddenly, she spun round and collapsed on the floor feeling quite dizzy. Raven made sure he said sorry before carrying on with his extreme speed cycling to work. This was his last day; he didn't want to miss it. He always tried to keep his promises, he didn't like the feeling of letting someone down, even through the worst of situations, and he still kept with his word.

He was around half way, when he noticed something clanking in his bike. At first he thought it was just the chain getting into gear, but it just kept on getting worse. He looked down while still peddling to find a large twig stuck in between the frame and the chain. He took a quick look in front of him before sorting it out. After about 7 seconds of trial and error, he managed to get the twig out.

But to his unfortunate consequence, he looked in front of him to find a large blue figure just meters from where he was heading. Raven tried to stop. Then, realising what was needed to be fixed before he went out. The Brakes. He was planning to fix them before he went out since the last crash put them out of action, but he rushed out without remembering. He tried to put his feet on the floor to stop himself, but he was going too fast. He closed his eyes and braced himself as he was thrown forwards off his bike once again. Landing his head on a small tree stump, instantly knocking him out.

Raven, just regaining his consciousness, could hear sounds of what seemed like a battle going on. He could only move his head, and it felt like the top of his head had started bleeding, he also felt his vision was very blurry, he wondered if this was another one of his nightmares. What he could make out was seven or so tiny purple and red specks that surrounded a large deep blue figure. He could see the large blue figure spawning light blue circles that seem to take out the smaller purple blurs. But then somehow, the blue figure got knocked to the ground and was up against the largest of what was left of the purple figures. Raven felt like he needed to help whatever it was out, as if it was a friend or a family member that was in trouble. As the purple figure was about to strike, Raven suddenly felt another surge of energy flow through his arm this time, he didn't want to control it, but his instincts encouraged him to. So he put his hand towards the unnatural blurs and let loose an uncontrolled power surge that sparked off his arm, and entered the open air for the targets in general. Raven, who was now extremely exhausted, fell back into unconsciousness.

"_Hey, can you hear me?"_

Orian was getting worried now; he had occasionally put his paw on his forehead and was gently feeding him small amounts of Aura to help him regain consciousness. All he wanted to do was find out where this Aura surge had come from that he felt not long ago, he was hoping it was his wife and child. But as he stepped into what looked like a long pathway, leading somewhere distant at both ends, he was almost run over by a human on a wheel like device. Luckily, for him, he managed to just avoid the collision as he swayed and swooped around, it looked like a sort of dance, and at the same time, perform a counter-offensive move, that made the person on the transportation device collapse on the floor. Although Orian didn't mean to actually hurt him, it was just a way of stopping the person from hitting him. He was about to check up on the human, when suddenly, a small number of small, purple and red veined monsters ambushed him. Orian had no idea what they were, he had never seen them before. They completely caught him by surprise, but Orian was holding his own, throwing blue spheres to keep them at bay. After a few minutes of sheer, agonising combat, he finally picked up a small rock to flatten on what he thought was the last one, until he got lunged by a sneaky creature from behind using a move that Orian had never experienced before, and he was down on the floor, hard. Orian was almost out of energy, he couldn't find anyway out of this situation. He was about to get a claw swipe from one of the creatures, when out of nowhere, a rough, untrained, but effective Aura Sphere came from behind the creature, and hit it straight into its pulsating, fractured heart. Where the creature shattered into pieces of glass, and evaporated into the air. Orian hoped it was it was the tribe that came to help him, or even his family. But amazingly, he could only see a collapsed young human. As the human gave a light-headed smile before fainting, Orian thought to himself, _'I think I have found the unknown energy surge.'_

Raven could hear noises once again. He lifted up his head checking his surroundings again; he was in a different spot than before. He was resting up against a tree, which was next to a small shallow stream that glittered in the sunset. He could hear water running, rustling of grass, treading of feet.

"_Your finally awake then?"_ A mysterious voice seemed to prowl deep into Raven's mind.

Raven shifting his body vigorously. Only realising that his sense of sight was not what it used to be, he couldn't open his eyes, he started to panic.

"What's happening?" He worryingly asked, "Why can't I see anything? Help me! Anyone?"

The deep voice replied, _"Calm down. You are not in any real danger."_

"Then how come I can't open my eyes? I can't see!" He said in horror "Although, I can, somehow." He could feel an extraordinary sensation as if all his senses had come together to create this perfect harmonization. As if everything around him had a glowing feel to it, he could not see, but sense all the trees, the stream, the air, and the creature in front of him. Giving off a massive overflow of energy around its body. It's the most Raven had ever felt before in these few seconds of discovering this new sense.

"_Here, let me help you."_ The creature offered, crouching down in front of him, putting its paw on his forehead, and relaxing his body, as body radiated a deep blue, the Aura took effect, transferring to Raven's body. Raven could feel a wave of energy flow through his system; He took a liking to it, making himself venerable to its power. But it ended quickly, as the creature removed its paw from Raven's head.

"_There, you should be able to see normally now."_ It said, getting up and heading towards the river.

Raven opened his eyes instantly, to his great relief, he was seeing perfectly, as the sun struck into his eyes, it made him sneeze. As he recovered, he looked around to find his savior. Looking towards the river. He could see what looked like a cross between a man and a wolf; his body and head were blue, with a chest that had glossy yellow fur, and black colouring on his legs and paws, with thick black flame tattoo's that rose upward covering halfway up both his arms. His head was in the shape of a wolf, with dark stripes matching his paws and legs that ran across his eyes and down his the middle of his face. He had two black sack like dreadlocks on each side of his head, long blue ears, and hypnotic green eyes. Raven took notice of the three spikes that it had, one coming out of its chest, and the other two on the back of each paw. Raven then wondered if this being knew anything about his 'curse' that he had, but first, he needed to know who and what he was.

After drinking out of the river, the wolf like creature started to head back to Raven, Raven stared back at the creature and started to panic a bit.

"Who…who are yo…Arh!" Pain gathered around his head where he had landed. For some reason, this made it hard for him to move around as much.

"_Don't shuffle so much, or you are going to hurt yourself more." _The tall figure replied. _"You had a bit of a bad fall, I kept you stable for as long as I could, and it seemed to have paid off."_

Raven felt too astonished to answer back. Nobody had ever helped him in times of trouble before, not for a long time anyway. He finally let out a weak, "Thank you, I think."

"_Your welcome," _The figure bowed slightly, putting his paw on his chest. _"My name is Orian."_ It stated, standing upright again.

"My name is," He thought for a moment. "Raven." He replied carefully, still fearful of this creature. Orian then began sitting down uninvited next to Raven, facing towards him, as if he was about to tell a grand story.

"_Nice to meet you, Raven."_ He lowered its head slightly. _"You may want to get comfortable."_

Raven, now looking more scared, "Why?"

"_This may take some time to explain."

* * *

  
_

**Hey, hey! What did you think? I am very pleased with this chapter, as it came out the way I wanted it. Thank you for sticking with it on this story; (I've finally got half way to the main plot from the summary in the end! YAY!) I'm so glad it's been interesting for you to read. Thank you again.**

**Just to let you know, by the time I've uploaded this, I would have about 2-3 weeks left before I move house, so I might not have Internet connection for a while, but I am planning to nag my mother to get Broadband or something. So if there is a long pause between a particular chapter, you know why. **

**I am working on the next chapter as you read, I'll try and get as much story as I can before I move, I promise.**

**If you see anything wrong with any types of writing or some bits that you couldn't understand, please say so, in reviews, private messages, or any other way you prefer, as I am writing this story as quickly and carefully as possible before I move, so some mistakes might be present. But I will try to correct anything wrong you might encounter. **

**Anyway, I'll keep in touch. See ya in the next chapter!**

**RandomRooster.**


	4. Chapter 4: So Here We Are

**Aura Of Two**

**By RandomRooster**

**Update: Made spelling corrections and such, plus some changes to Raven's reaction.**

**Chapter: 4. So Here We Are.**

**

* * *

  
**

"How are you talking to me?" Raven was wondering why he didn't get the obvious out of the way.

Orian looked puzzled at first, then turning away chuckling to himself, all to well knowing that it was going to come up sooner or later. _"I use telepathy to read thoughts and communicate to other pokemon, or humans in this case."_

Raven had always thought that this persons voice sounded too clear and concentrated to be heard in normal open air, it was different to hearing someone saying something in sound. It felt like his voice came from a set of headphones that plugged into Ravens ears that only he could hear, and was playing into his brain. It also gave a strange little echo after each word.

Raven gave a gulp of concern, "Did you say, read thoughts?"

Orian, seeing the worry on his face, explained._ "Yes, but don't worry, I won't read your thoughts unless you give me permission to. As it is an invasion of privacy to ones mind after all."_

"Good," Raven sounding relieved, "It's the only privacy left for anyone who has something to keep." Glancing down on himself he muttered, "Sometimes, some thing's are best kept secret"

Orian seemed a little confused, _"What do you mean by that?"_

Raven realizing what he just said, quickly changed the subject. "So, what pokemon are you?." He hesitated, "Wait, your a Lucario, right?"

"_I am."_ Orian said proudly.

Raven remembering a small bit of information that to his surprise, came from Bradley, as he was always saying he was going to catch one when him and Raven were younger, before they turned to bitter rivals. "I've heard of your species but I've never seen, your kind are very rare, and you evolve from a Riolu don't you?"

"_Yes, that is true. I once was a Riolu at one point, and there are very small numbers of us. But we are stable enough."_

There was a long silence, as Raven was shifting himself into a more comfortable position, looking around his surroundings. Before long, Raven finally asked.

"What happened to my sight? And how did you cure me?" Raven asked,

Orian was more than happy to answer, _"Your body's senses got mixed up, and some how, you managed to see through your Aura sense, which is strange,"_ He continued, swiftly checking his facial features._ "As it would be learned only by highly advanced Aura users. So I used some of my Aura to guide your brain to see through your eyes, it just got a little confused as it was bashed about a little."_

This was all new to Raven. "Hang on!" This made him freak out a bit. "What do you mean Aura? What is this, Aura?"

Orian was taken back from that last question, this was the only human he had known that didn't know what Lucario's seem to posses that made them vastly popular, and dangerous, if in the wrong hands.

Orian regained his posture, before explaining, _"Aura is a life force that exist in all living things. You, me, Pokemon, humans, the trees, even the very grass we are sitting on. Everything."_ Raven shifted slightly, worrying if he was upsetting the balance of life his was sitting on. _"Lucario's have the power to harness this energy, this even-flow. There are many means of using it. Through meditation, defensive measures, sensing surroundings, or sensing someones feelings or emotions."_ He paused for a second, as if imagining to catch his breath. _"Although, not all is known how much you can use Aura to other things, it all depends on the persons connection to the Aura, and the body's stability, but it can be used for other purposes if handled correctly."_

Raven had a hard time taking this all in; he was never any good at taking down information quickly, that's what lost him his last job.

"So, what did you mean, are you saying that I have Aura?"

"_Everyone, everything has Aura, it's just a matter of communicating with it inside you, and learning how to control its flow."_

Raven wasn't buying it, "Me? Having Aura?" Raven made a short hissing sound through his teeth. "No way! I don't have Aura. That ridiculous! Hell, for a moment, I didn't know what you were!"

There was an awkward silence between them, Raven feeling angry with himself, Orian could feel it in his Aura, depression, anxiety, it saddened him seeing him in this state. Before long, Orian replied, _"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I bet you have a lot of potential in you."_

"I'll hold you to that."

Orian sighed, standing up and walked around the area a bit to stretch his legs, he stopped and asked, _"I have a point I wish to make with you."_

"What is it?" Raven now having calmed down.

Orian looked a little nervous, _"Your not going to capture me, are you?"_

This time, it was Raven giving the good news to the Lucario, "Don't worry, I'm not a licensed trainer, I won't capture you."

Orian feeling much more comfortable, _"Thank you kindly."_

"Don't mention it."

Raven was sitting back against the tree more relaxed now, taking in all the surroundings, before finally asking.

"Where are we?"

Orian taking another look as well, then taking another seat up against another tree opposite him. _"We are a few meters from that path that you traveled on, just up that small hill,"_ He pointed, then looking back at Raven._ "Where you nearly crashed into me."_

Raven looking stunned, "That was you!?" He was now in a deep state of guilt. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing! Did I hurt you at all?"

Orian silenced him with his sharing thoughts._ "No no, I'm fine, it's you that should be worrying about, you took a sharp blow to the head. It almost nearly killed you. Even though I did help you recover, you recuperated well after-wards, as you seem to have a very strong metabolism within you. Unlike most humans I've seen."_

"Well, that's what you get when keep getting walked on all your life, you just have to get up and carry on."

Orian, hearing the slight depression in his voice, muttered the words. _"I see,"_ He paused,_ "You seem a bit distressed about something."_

"Aren't we all stressed about something occasionally in our life's?"

"_I suppose, but shouldn't be so bad that it takes over someones life and destroys him on the inside."_

Raven glanced at him for a moment, not sure what to say next, Orian looking back at him as well, they were both in a sort of trance, looking into each others eyes and thinking over what was just said. Raven felt slightly intimated, thinking that the Lucario was reading his mind. Then, breaking the silence, the Lucario managing to get his question in the conversation.

"_Where were you heading for anyway? And what was the rush for?"_

"Well, I was…" Suddenly, Raven's eyes growing wide, realizing what he was out here for. "Ohh Jees!" He struggled to get up, feeling great pain, but just ignored it as best he could, just managing to steady himself on the tree; Orian was also helping him up, asking,

"_What? What is it?!"_

"I'm supposed to be at work ages ago,"

"_Work?"_

"Yes, work." Raven explained. "I have a job at the Pokemart."

"_I see," _Orian following behind him up the small hill, _"But you're in no condition to, work, let alone move about, you need to rest yourself."_

"I made a promise to work the last day, I may have a bit of a bump on the head, but I can get by." Raven made it to the top, searching for his discarded bike, which laid to the other side of the path, next to the slightly blood stained tree stump he landed on, 'So I did start bleeding' Raven thought to himself, as he checked the back of his head, feeling a small lump at the back of his head. Looking back his hand, seeing dried flaky blood across his hands; now wishing he had worn his helmet before racing off in a hurry. He walked over to his bike, checking again for any punctures, his back Tyre had gone flat. Luckily, he carried spare inner tubes, which took him a matter of minutes to switch over, in which Orian was closely observing him, seeing how this device was being fixed. Which intrigued him, and to also see a person so sophisticated, so prepared, but also so alone. Orian didn't need to read his mind to know that Raven was not the most social of people, keeping himself to himself. One day, that will change.

As Raven was starting to pump up the new Tyre's inner tube, Orian stood up next to him asking, _"Why are you so determined to work for this last day?"_

"Well, I don't know really. I suppose I just don't like letting people down when they expect me to be there when they need me." He answered, putting the dust cap back on the funnel, and standing up to get on the bike. "Well in other words, I like to keep my promises."

"_I see,"_ Looking down in deep thought,_ "You are a very honorable, and loyal person to think like that."_

Raven gave a surprised look back, "Well, umm… Thank you. So are you, for helping me back there."

Orian felt pleased with himself, _"You are most welcome."_ Speaking in the most polite manner possible.

As Raven was putting on his helmet this time, not taking another chance with his injury, Orian couldn't help asking, _"Will you be back at all?"_ There was something special about this human than anyone else; he wasn't going to let him walk away from such a rare circumstance.

Raven looked back at the blue canine, thinking how amazing it was he had befriended someone, and not just anyone, it was a pokemon, a Lucario, in the weirdest of times. Raven smiled back. "Sure, I will need to come back this way anyway. Shall I meet you back here?"

Orian wondered on about his last question, _"Actually, maybe I could come with you?"_

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to look for attention, and people will think that I had captured you, and would probably want a battle."

Orian thought on, _"Then I will stay out of sight, keep in the shadows as you would say."_

Raven frowned a bit, "Still, it's a bit risky. You might be seen, and you seem to good of a person…Umm, Pokemon, to be cooped up in a pokeball." Orian felt that warm feeling inside and couldn't help but smile back. "And anyway, it wouldn't be that interesting to watch, trust me."

Orian nodded his head, _"As you wish then."_

"Don't worry, I won't be long." Raven put his foot on the pedal, "Well, now I won't be." He started to pedal away "See in a bit!" Raven gave a casual non-shaking hand wave.

"_Farewell, Raven."_ Standing firmly on his ground, waiting until he was out of sight, before shooting off the side of the path, down the small hill, and running along side it, keeping his distance so Raven wouldn't see him.

Orian kept a close watch on the rider, following him to the end of the track. He said to himself. _"I know I must look for my family, but I can't let you go, there is something that troubles me later that will effect you."_ He ran on. _"I will protect you."_

Raven stumbled in through the back door, trying to get in as quietly as possible, but as he put his bag on the coat hanger, someone was there to greet him.

"Raven! Your forty-five minutes late! How can you be so late? You only live two miles away!" It was his manager, Helen; she was always the type of person that always like to be on top of everything. If they had run out of potions or any certain type of stock, she had it covered, if someone was unwell that day, she had it covered. The only thing Raven wish she covered was her belly, as it stuck out of the bottom of her shirt like it was three sizes too small. Raven had never understood the fashion of showing just your belly button out, it wasn't that he complained much, it was just it didn't look nice when you could see the excess flab hanging over her tight fitting jeans. At least her face was acceptable, thought Raven, as she had smooth, unspoiled skin, short brown hair, and personality of your average sized manager, bossy, yet encouraging. It was better than most of the managers he had met and worked with.

"I'm sorry Helen," He said, thinking of the best excuse of the year. "I seemed to have a problem with my bike when I crashed into a bush." 'Nice going Raven!' He thought to himself.

"And how did you do that I wonder?" He knew she was bearing down on him.

"Well, I, umm…" Thinking hard, "I think I nearly ran over a Rattata, so I had to move out of the way so I wouldn't hit it," he paused "And I went into a bush." Sounding quite embarrassed about saying that last sentence, as it sounded like a male kind of punch line for a joke of something.

"Well, you better make do with the time you've got left, this might be your last day, but it doesn't mean can arrive anytime you want."

Raven stood to attention, "Yes Miss! It won't happen again." Only to realize what he just said, Helen replied,

"Yes, your right, it defiantly won't happen again, as you won't be here next time!" She remarked, as she returned to painting the walls, with a glossy white colour on the shop floor.

Raven headed for the cleaning cupboard to get started on his rounds, not noticing a black striped, blue dogs head, peering into the small rectangular window in the far top corner of the back of the shop, overlooking the whole shop floor, watching his every move.

After a couple of hours doing all his routine rounds, he was feeling a little exhausted, but the pain in his head had faded away, 'As I was thinking about something else,' he thought to himself, 'My body was able to repair itself without me noticing, funny, I wonder if all pains can be cured like that.' His job gave him time to think of things in his head, as it wasn't too much of a strain on his brain. He also thought to himself as if there was someone else in his head, he knew it was stupid to talk in your own head, but it seemed adequate to do so. 'No wonder I don't have any friends' He thought back to himself.

He finally returned to the cupboard to retrieve the Caution! Wet Floor! Sign for the final time. It was as if it was yesterday again, as someone he manage to avoid eye contact the whole evening, stood at the door way.

"So, Slaven." He pronounced, "Your last day huh? What a great time we've had together as work mates! Don't you think?"

Raven sighed in disbelief, looking down on his fingerless glove-covered hands, not wanting to make any communication with this monster.

"Well someones in a bad mood, what's the matter? Feeling a little 'chiseled' from work?" Bradley seeing the response from Ravens body language,

"You're a prick Bradley." His voice was low toned. Building up anger, as the comments kept coming.

"Now now, don't be so sour! It was for your own good! I mean, that thing you had, it did look very infectious, whatever it was, and all I did was remove it for you! You know, so you wouldn't have to pay for surgery."

Raven felt quite sickly listening to this, "What happened to you Bradley? You were such a better person. You were my friend!" Bradley stood there, waiting for his retaliation, "The Street has gotten to you Bradley, and the money. It's turned you into something that I can't stand for anymore. A Bully."

Bradley struck back, "The Street didn't get me, Ohh no, I got the street, I own the street. It's mine! And it's what I live for! Nothing can take it away from me!"

Raven had enough of this charade, "Tell me, Bradley. At what price did you have to pay for to own the streets?" Raven, feeling a little worried about saying the next line, but said it anyway. "Was it the fact you had to give up your common sense, or was it because you have no brain in your at all?"

Bradley's eyes squinted angrily, "You will pay for that Slaven!"

Orian, who was watching the action from an outside window, saw a boy about the same age as Raven, pull out a knife from his back pocket, Orian knowing all to well Raven was still in the room as well. He was looking for something to distract the offender and help Raven escape; he turned to a bucket of a white liquid substance that was on a desk the other side of the where the cupboard was. He made a quick smirk, then, he held his paw out in front and stared at the bucket, his eyes and paw giving off a faint glow of a light blue colour, as the bucket glowed slightly, then it lifted and hovered in the air. Orian had a feeling he was going to enjoy this.

Raven could see the knife come out from his back pocket, as knowing all too well from the last encounter, that it was a force to be reckoned with.

"Now," Bradley ordered, "Lets see if you need another operation!"

Raven coward backwards, tripping up behind him, sitting in desperation, wondering how on earth it had come to this. Then he suddenly notice something out of the ordinary lurking behind his soon-to-be killer, he made sure he rubbed his eyes, before seeing a large glowing blue bucket of white paint. He was wondering if he was doing it, after all the things that happened today, he wouldn't be surprised.

"So Slaven," Bradley started, "Any last requests before your self-inflicted death?"

Raven, seeing what was going to happen in the next minute, answered with confidence, "Yes, there is actually," Bradley wondering where the sudden response came from, "I just like to say, looking up is the new down this season." Bradley in even more confusion than ever, replied dimly,

"Errrr?"

Then, Raven had the full pleasure of explaining it in one motion of his finger, pointing upwards.

As if on a typical children's TV show, Bradley looked up, to see the whole of the bucket of white paint, tip over and engulf him. As he opened his mouth to scream, it was soon replaced by the sounds of a baby gurgling. All of the paint seemed to slither down his whole body, making sure that there was nothing but pure bright whiteness. To make things worse for him, the manager had just walked back from the storeroom to fetch another paintbrush, when she saw all the paint spatter all across the floor that came from a person who stood by the cupboard door. She knew too well who it was.

"Bradley! Look at this mess! What has gotten into you?" She stood next to the door waiting for an answer.

But unfortunately for Bradley, the bucket got stuck on his head, and as he turned round to confront the angry manager, he lost his sense of direction an slipped on the paint that was spilled on the floor and landed flat on his back, releasing the knife from his hand and letting it slide along the floor. Helen was not having any of this.

"Right, when you're done clowning around, you can clean yourself up in the kitchen and then mop all of this paint up. Understood?" Then Helen glanced at the knife on the paint-stained floor, "Is that yours?" Bradley didn't answer, Helen picking up the penknife then replying, "Well, when you finished mopping up, you can report to my office. Pronto."

Bradley was silent throughout the conversation. He picked himself up, giving a last look at Raven, then went into the kitchen to clean himself up.

Raven finally stepped out of the cupboard doors, minding the paint all over the floor. Then, placing the yellow sign near the paint infested area. Then saying to himself. "I told him he would get in serious trouble." With the smirking over and done with, he then turned to get his cycle gear together, then taking one last look at his work area. Reliving the great memories of working here, it was the only place that seemed to accept him, even if it wasn't a great job, he still felt privileged to do it. As he was turning to go out the back door, he thought he notice, what he thought he saw, a shadowy figure scatter away from the small window at the end of the room, he stared at it for a moment, feeling the paranoia settling in again. He returned to the door, putting on his cycle helmet on, and cycling back down the track on a clear but chilly evening, as someone he hoped, would be waiting for him there.

It was starting to get dark now, although there was still a decent amount of light about to see, the autumn season was starting to take effect. Raven had noticed this when he could see the sun still setting, yet having a slightly cold chill in the wind, also seeing a small flock of Starly's taking to the skies to the left of him, over the large fields that spread across far and wide. Raven liked looking at wild bird Pokemon as they flew, he had always thought what it would be like to fly away from all his troubles that lay below, and go somewhere so high, he could touch the stars. He turned back to his cycling, slightly smiling out of stupidity while thinking, 'What am I thinking, that's not going to happen, you can't escape reality, or avoid it. Anyway, I'm scared of heights.' He then concentrated on the point of destination; it wasn't far to go now.

Raven finally came to the point of interest, as he saw the small tree stump with a small red stain where he had his 'fall', he instantly stopped and dismounted his bike, leaving it neatly along the floor. He went to the middle of the path and stood there for a minute or so, looking around the area, thinking what was taking his new friend so long, or maybe he was in the wrong place. Raven then went down the side of the track, down the small hill, and saw the tree next to the river where he had been revived. At this point, Raven couldn't get the ugly feeling out of his head that someone or something was stalking him, ever since he left the Pokemart. He stood there holding his arms around his chest, gathering warmth from the wind. Hearing small scuffles from nearside bushes made him feel very uneasy, turning round to see if it was someone he knew. He was in extreme paranoia, his heart beating fast and his fingers twitching. Raven finally took a deep breath, closing his eyes and clutching his feather pendant, tried to calm himself down. Unaware of a small dark arm coming from the shadows behind him, reaching out slowly, heading to reach his shoulder. It was inches from its target, when Raven spun round quickly, grabbing the paw before him, then realizing what came before him, looked up to see a familiar face.

"_Hello Raven. How are you? Did you get to finish work in time?"_ Orian greeted happily, asking so many questions at once.

Raven feeling relived to seeing the Lucario once again, letting all the paranoia fade away. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks." He smiled back, "I'm glad you came back, I was beginning to think you weren't going to come at all."

"_I, how you say, like to keep my promises."_ Orian quoted, both of them letting out a little laugh, before Orian asking. _"May I ask, could you let go of my arm now?"_ Raven then remembering what he was doing, he let go of Orian's paw, but catching the top of his hand on Orian's spike, which he recoiled to himself in pain when bringing his arm down. While he was rubbing it gently, Orian took his seat by the tree where they first met, Orian then asked,_ " How did you know I was coming from behind you?"_

"I don't know, I just sort of, well, knew." Raven looked down out of shame, sitting down next to the Lucario in his talkative gathering. "It's stupid I know, but I did like, know you were there, do you know what I mean?"

Orian smiled understandably, _"Absolutely, one-hundred percent."_ Orian then looked down at his hands, which Raven was still rubbing together.

"_What is wrong with your hands? Are they hurt?"_

"No no, they just…" He paused, thinking there's no point in lying to a Pokemon who can read his thoughts. "Well, I wouldn't say are hurt. But they are, but not in a normal way, but I'm not sure what it is, but I'm-"

Orian raised his arm to silence him; it seemed to work, _"Now, show me what's wrong with your hands."_ Raven could feel the nerves kicking in again as this scenario had already happened before today. But this time was different; he didn't feel ashamed to reveal his unknown curse, as this Lucario seemed to have the same spikes on his paws. So, slowly taking off his fingerless gloves, he showed the Lucario his burden, looking away, while doing so. The spikes had now crusted over the edge of the soft bone and had small yellow stains around the edge, like when you don't brush your teeth for a long time. It still hurt in the middle of the spikes, giving him a sharp pain, which seemed to come quickly, but go extremely slowly. Raven turned to face his fear.

"_What happened to you? And how did…"_ Orian taking a closer look, cupping Raven's in his own paws. _"Is this what I think this is? You have the same spikes as me, on each hand."_ Orian was completely speechless; he had never seen or heard of this in his lifetime, even before his time. He looked on for narrowing as many questions as possible. _"When did this happen?"_

"Umm…" Raven didn't know where to start. "Well, It started about five weeks ago, when something small and white started growing out of my hands, I didn't take notice at first, but then it just kept on growing bigger, I had to cover it up before anyone noticed."

"_You shouldn't hide your true self."_ Orian interrupted.

"Well, I don't think anyone would except me for who I am, trust me, the world I live in, it's not easy."

"_I see."_ Knowing that it was a risky subject, he continued with the investigation. _"But how did they get in this condition?"_

"Umm…" Raven was hoping to avoid that question completely, but he knew he had to speak it out sometime, he just hoped it wasn't now, "I was attacked, today." He replied, taking back his hands.

"_By what? Who?"_ Orian was now starting to feel a little angry with this subject, Raven could see it too, he didn't like where this was going.

"Someone who was a great friend to me, but he changed," Raven recalling the incident in his head, "His name is Bradley Hitchcock, he works, or should I say worked, with me at the Pokemart."

"_So that was him!"_ Orian exclaimed loudly, _"I should have done more to him in that case, that evil child! How can someone be so cruel?"_ Orian just realised he had given away his cover.

"That was you? You tipped the bucket of paint on his head?" Raven was flabbergasted,

"_I did what was necessary to keep you safe."_ He said, keeping headstrong.

"Wow, thanks, Umm… But I have to say you put on quite a show. It was quite funny to watch,"

"_Well, he did deserve it."_

"I suppose so," Then Raven had a thought occur to him. "How did you do it? Did you use your special 'Aura' powers or something?"

Orian now realising he hadn't told him of his unique ability that most Lucario's wouldn't have. _"No, it is unknown to me that you can manipulate Aura to another object, but what I have, is the gift of a general understanding of Psychic powers, what I used was what you call, Confusion."_

"Wow, so, that's explains why you have telepathy in the first place I'm guessing."

"_Not quite, Most Lucario's have the ability to just use telepathy to communicate with each other, that's all. But I have had special training in the way of Psychics by the Mystic Order Guild, which has given me more opportunities to expand my mental powers."_

"Mystic Order Guild? What is that?" Raven asked,

"_It is a Guild set up many years ago by, according to legend, 'A powerful being.' but no one knows who or what this being was. The Mystic Order Guild is founded by the Psychic Pokemon of this region. They are the ones who taut me my powers."_

"Hang on… The Psychic type Pokemon have their own Guild?" Raven realising he was not in the position to question their intelligence, he then changed his next perspective, "Well, that's pretty impressive, how come us humans haven't found this Guild?"

"_It is beyond what you humans can reach, and it is in a secretive place, protected by only one entrance. An entrance only Psychics or sometimes other Pokemon can enter through."_

Raven was stunned on how organized these Pokemon actually were, he wondered if the human race was far behind in knowledge compared to these Pokemon. "Wow," He couldn't think of anything else to describe his thoughts. "That's quite different to what I have been told about Pokemon. I have to say though; your kind seemed to be more prepared compare to us, we're all over the place, yet we seem to struggle still with even the basic of things."

Orian was taken back by the statement Raven made, he wondered how someone so negative to himself, be thinking of things only wise, experienced old sages would be thinking, _"Thank you for your generous comment, but even our kind have their problems too, we are not perfect either. But we always try to bring peace and prosperity, and keep the world a safe place for our children to be passed down for generations to come."_ There was a slight tear in the corner of his eye; he did his best to hide it from Raven, as it was not the best of times to tell him of his loss.

"I agree, I hope that both our kind can live in harmony one day, without this catching and battling nonsense," Raven peered up into the sky, "Now that would be a sight to behold."

Orian nodded, then got on to his feet, keeping eye contact with Raven, as he was about to ask a question that would change the course of Raven's future. Orian had wanted to ask this question for a while, he was so fascinated by this human, he had to show the guild this boy, this enchanted being. Orian finally asked the question. _"Why don't you come with me to the Mystic Order Guild? I'm sure that they would be pleased to meet you."_

'Well that was unexpected' Raven thought, as he sat there trying to think of an excuse, let alone just an answer. He managed to cough up. "Are you sure that they would want a human there? I mean, I'm probably not the best representation of a human ambassador."

"_Don't worry,"_ Orian argued, _"I'll be there to explain the situation with the Guild Leader, I'm sure he will understand."_ He paused a moment, looking at his broken spikes. _"And I am sure the Guild Leader will have some idea of your condition, he is very wise, I'm sure he'll know something that we can do."_

Raven thought long and hard about this, it was a very risky decision, he had only met this Lucario this evening, and now he was suggesting to take him somewhere that sounded like a place where he thought there weren't going to be many humans about, but controlled by Pokemon? Raven was thinking of backing out, but then, he thought about someone finally having an idea of what was wrong with him, and seeing if he could be treated, if it could be treated at all. Raven rose up to meet Orian's height, then with a deep breath of fate, he chose his destiny,  
"Well, as I don't have a job at the moment anyway. OK, I'll come with you." He said calmly. Tilting his head up to see a Lucario's smile.

"_Excellent!"_ The Lucario smiled gleefully, then returning to his polite posture, _"Shall we leave then? Before it gets dark?"_ He asked, while giving a small bow and a slight point in the right direction.

"Well, first, I need to put my bike back and get a few things, who knows how long we might be out for."

"_That is very wise of you. Shall I accompany you back to your shelter?"_

Raven felt guilty for leaving him here last time, even though he did follow him anyway. But there was no harm in him coming this time, his dad was out late, and the house was free, so it would be easy to slip in and out without anyone noticing. "Sure," He said, "No ones at home, so you can come too."

"_Lead the way."_

They both got back up the small hill and back on the track, where Raven amazingly still found his bike in the same place, with the amount of time they had talking to each other, he would have thought someone would of nicked it by now. He picked up his bike and mantled on it, asking if Orian was OK for him to ride his bike back, Orian answered, "With the speed I run at, you are going to need that to even get close to me!" They then both headed down the track as fast as the other would go, back to Forest Row Town. As the sun had gone over the horizon, it left long red cloud lines in the sky of where the sun's light reflected off them, like a creation of a picture perfect canvas on an evening sky, then slashed, as if it was ripped with claws.

It was quiet once again, as the human and Lucario chased each other down the old track. Until, out of a small hedge on the other side of the track, revealed two small purple creature like monsters, with red pulsating hearts that looked like the shape of shattered glass, as the cracks spread all over the body, representing it's flowing veins. One of the creatures was slightly larger than the other, and was a bit more intelligent than the other drone.

The drone turned to its leader, _"Master, they are getting away, shall we attack them now?"_

The taller figure gave a slash to the under-graded creature's face, making it cower out of fear, with its pure scorched red talons,_ "Fool! We would be revealing ourselves to the enemy and tiring ourselves out!"_ It turned back to its original view, raising its four-clawed hand in the process, _"We wait until we have them at a slower pace, and a disadvantage, then we strike."_ The drone then when to inform the rest of the troops of the devious plan, as the taller one stated to himself,

"_Then, I will have my revenge!"

* * *

  
_

**WOW! That was extremely long! The longest chapter I have ever written! Phew!………… Whoa, hold on a sec, (Takes large breaths.) Right, I'm OK now.**

**Now we are finally getting to the good stuff, I'm finally glad I'm getting somewhere with the story now, I just wondered about half way through this chapter, if I was describing or explaining too much and not getting on with it. If you think I am, just say so, I will try my best to pick up the pace a bit if you want, but if you like it the way it is, that's OK too, just say so, and it would make me feel a bit better.**

**Well, now the deadline is just under a week now, then I move house, so this might in fact be my last chapter on my, lets say, 'writing gap.' (NOOOOOOO!) But don't worry; I will nag as much as I can to get broadband so I can finish this story. Yes, this story does have an ending!**

**Cool beans, well, talk to ya later I guess, reviews are welcome as always. See you in the next chapter of "AURA OF TWO!" Sorry, always liked to do that.**

**Going now… To write next chapter!**

**Hope to get online again soon, very soon. See ya!**

**RandomRooster.**


	5. Chapter 5: Injection

**Aura Of Two**

**By RandomRooster**

**Update: Spelling, and I have removed Raven telling Orian how to play the guitar. Just thought it was a bit embarrassing, I think it was good before when I wrote it, but not now, just looked, cringing. All good though.**

**Chapter: 5. Injection

* * *

  
**

They finally arrived at Raven's house; entering through the back gate and Raven putting back his bike, along with his helmet and contents of his bag, knowing that he will need the bag for another trip. Making their way to the house while making sure any neighbours didn't see them enter the house.

"_I've never been inside a humans house before,"_ Orian commented, as they made there way through the conservatory, which linked into the kitchen.

"What do you think of it then?" Raven replied, as he stopped to get himself a bottle of water out of the fridge and started drinking out of it.

"_Well, it is very different to what my home is. "_ Orian answered, checking through the rest of the bottom floor and heading into the sitting room with Raven following behind. The room was very plain, with the exception of one giant sofa that lay against the back wall, the rest of the other furniture looked thin and withered. With hanging pictures of sunsets on the skull white paint walls to hide the shame of grubby marks that were easily found. The house was very disturbingly quiet, Orian felt a little uncomfortable about it; it seemed a very hollow like place.

"It's nothing to brag about," Raven stated "As long as it keeps a roof over our heads and a place to sleep, that's fine by me." He then started head for the stairs towards his room. He stopped halfway to see Orian standing by the window with his arms crossed and his head lowered, and for some reason his grey tassel's standing horizontally. "Hey, are you alright?"

Orian turn his head to just glimpse at Raven at the corner of his opened eye, lowering the sacks behind his head. _"Are you ready to leave?"_ Orian asked in a serious tone.

"Just let me get some supplies together, then we will be off." Raven shouted as he was running up the rest of the stairs to his room. He went inside and opened a window to get some air in, then grabbed his bag and started stuffing in some a few jumpers, shorts and a couple of t-shirts; he stopped to see what else he would think he needed. He then saw the Maroon tinted Razor claw he found last night, he took it off the shelf and inspected it once again, not sure why but something inside him telling him to take it with him. Thinking that it might be his instincts, as you should trust your instincts anyway.

"_Is this your private room?"_ The Lucario asked, as he walked through the room, giving another look around. Raven was caught by surprise and quickly shoved the claw in the side pocket of the rucksack, then realising instantly what his instincts were trying to tell him.

"Yep, this is where I live alright." As he started putting in a torch, bits of food from downstairs and finally, some bandages. Raven was beginning to think these conversations were getting a little petit, as if Orian was quick to go somewhere.

Orian looked round his room, then looking down next to his bed and giving a strange look to a weird wooden object, _"Raven, What is this?"_ He pointed.

Raven zipped up his bag and turned round to face Orian. "It's a guitar, well, an acoustic guitar. You play music from it."

"_I see,"_ Orian placed his paw on-top of the wooden device. _"How does it work?"_ He then handed it over to Raven, who was quite surprised that he would be interested.

"Well, what you do is-" Raven explanation was cut short, as Orian quickly spun round and stared at Raven's door. _"Someone is coming."_ He stated in a low tone voice.

There was a slam of a door downstairs, footsteps could be heard, but they had no timing, no rhythm of normal walking. Then a sudden crash, with a carefree voice shouting. "Helloooooooooooo! Anyone at home?" There was a few coughs and sputters before another crash. "Who the hell put that there?!"

Raven was horrified, "Ohh no! My dad's back! I thought he said he was going to work late!" He paused for a moment, "And he sounds like he had a few too much to drink. Bugger!" Raven then looked back at Orian, "We have to hide you! We can't let my dad see you!" Raven ordered, looking in places for Orian to hide.

"_Why? What is so bad about him? He is you father is he not?"_ Orian was holding his ground, waiting for answers.

"Yes, I know he's my father. But, lets just say, he's not himself sometimes. And now, he is not himself." Raven glanced at his wardrobe. "You could hide in here," Raven opened the doors and started unloading all the stuff out.

Orian looked on, _"Well, maybe we can help him."_

"Listen, please. Just hide please; can you just do this for me? And I'll anything you ask me to do later, but for now. Please, just keep out of sight?"

Orian gave a hardcore stare at him, as he was not interested in being forced into a small space for some hiding game. He then glanced at the window, then looked towards the doorway, both hearing the slow thundering footsteps coming up the stairs, and then back at Raven, who was in a state of desperation that Orian had never seen before, as if he was scared of his own father. _"Alright, I shall do this for you."_

"Thank you. Quickly! Get inside!" Raven turned to reach the door, hoping to lead his dad away from the Lucario stuffed in his wardrobe. However, his dad got there first.

"Hello there, Ralph." He staggered, "Ohh, sorry, I mean, Raven. Why are you in such a hurry?" He gurgled after-wards.

"I told you dad, don't call me that." Raven replied, admitting that his real name was Ralph Lombardi. But only his dad had known him by his real name, and he used regularly, just to annoy him. Raven then looking up to see his dad in his white greasy polo shirt, with kebab stained marks on the front, including his smart dressed, thin layered, black trousers with leather-cased shoes. His breath didn't too nice either. It disgusted Raven seeing him in this state.

"So why are you called that? Raven?" he asked while slightly swaying then catching himself on the door.

"The reason why I like to be called Raven, dad. Is because I want to have a name that describes me by who I am, what I am like, and so on." Raven thought there was no point in reasoning with the man. "But you wouldn't understand what I mean, you're too drunk to even understand what I-"

There was a backhand slap to the face from the drunken human, Raven stopped immediately and staggered back a few steps, recouping from the strike. Hitting his back on the wardrobe, hoping it didn't bother Aura pokemon inside. "How dare you make a mockery of your own father!"

"Your not the father I used to know." Raven glared back him, holding his cheek with his hand. "What kind of father hits his son?!"

"One that needs to show discipline to his young." Stated the foolish drunk.

"Hey! I'm sad that mum died as well, all right? But this is not the way to handle this!" His dad lowered his guard for a while, both catching their breaths. Raven also feeling a tear going own his face. "Look, just calm down, and I'll call the therapist. OK?"

"No! They can't help me! You can't make me go back to them!" Raven had thought that it was the alcohol that was talking, not his dad.

"Yes I can! You are not well, more than that. Your crazy! You need to pull yourself together!"

"I'll show you crazy!" Raven's father breathed in angrily, his eyes grew wider. He lifted his arm in frustration, as if to punch a man who had stolen his wallet. Raven closed his eyes, knowing that the next moment will be very painful.

"_NO!"_ Shouted a voice from the mind, as a large blue wolf launched himself from the open window, kicking away the Lombardi drunk out of Raven's room, and collapsed on the floor of the hallway. _"You will not harm him!"_ He declared, as he raised his arms in a martial art style combat stance, with one arm out in front, and the other with his paw to his chest.

"Well, looks like a challenge!" The father commented, picking himself uncontrollably. Raising his fists and charging towards the mysterious wolf-man figure, not taking another look to see if it was a Lucario he was fighting. Raven's father went for an overhead punch with his right hand, but to his surprise, seemed to miss completely as the Lucario not only block with his left paw, but also sidestepped to the right and shoulder thrust-ed into his back, letting out a large yelp and stumbled into wall, Orian was already in his normal fighting pose, ready for the next attack. The father picked himself up,

"Your so gonna get it now!" He then started another attack run, this time he charged full on with his whole body. Orian had Once again, Orian had sidestepped out the way, while making a down sliding kick, tripping him over and heading down the stairs.

Raven cried out in horror, "Orian! Catch him! Please!" Orian disliked it, but he did what he was told, although he was already halfway down the stairs, Orian lifted his arm and focused his mind on the parent, while giving off a glowing blue tint around his eyes and paw, using Confusion. He was just to land on the final step before being stopped by the mystical force around him, keeping him hovering above the floor.

"That's why I despise alcohol, it can turn anyone into a monster."

A few minutes later, Raven was in the process of dragging his dad onto the sofa, checking if he had any wounds or breaks, luckily, nothing looked too bad. Unfortunately, Raven didn't know if his dad was still breathing he didn't know any First Aid knowledge. Orian was already ahead of him. He placed his paw on his forehead, then giving off a pure blue glow on his flamed tattooed arm that flowed around his head. Moments past, then Orian lifted his paw and it stopped glowing. _"He will be fine now, but he will feel very painful when awakes."_

"Thank you Orian, for saving him." He said as he picked up his bag and wrapped it around his back. "So you were hiding outside the window? I thought I told you to hide in the wardrobe?"

"_I thought I would prove more useful elsewhere."_ He said, still staring at the unconscious human in disgust. Then looking at Raven, seeing a large purple mark on his cheek. _"Are you alright? Looks like you had taken quite a bruising." _He approached Raven with a glowing aura on his paw, _"I can help ease the pain if you wish."_ Raven whisked away his glowing paw as gently as possible.

"No thank you, I think I'll be fine, and I think I've had quite a bit too much of you Aura mumbo-jumbo anyway. No offence by the way."

Orian nodded, _"None taken"_ he answered.

They both looked on the alcoholic on the sofa. _"Why would your own father attack you? Is that why you told me to hide?" _Orian asked,

"Yes I did, because I didn't want you to see that. He isn't a bad person, it's just when he is on a downer, he retreats to the only thing that he thinks can cure his sorrow, but it only makes it worse." He started to head for the back door "Shall we go? With all the things that have happened today, I think I'm about prepared to meet your Pokemon-only clan." Orian then started muttering something to himself that Raven could not hear, "Hey, are you alright?"

Orian straighten himself and answered, _"Yes, I'm fine."_ Orian excused, "Let us proceed. It is getting dark."

"Right, lead on" Raven stated, as Orian walked swiftly passed him into the back garden.

Orian couldn't help thinking to himself, _'I hope they can forgive me.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Night fell quickly down on the track from Forest Row Village to Eterna City, as there was a small light of the moon that made it possible to see a short distance. There was also a chilling fog that lay across the plains, which gave a reminder of winter that was yet to come.

The evil creatures of the unknown started preparing for their ambush assault in the enclosed bushes. Their leader, who had not moved from its original post, still had the fury of revenge in its spiteful shattered glass like heart. It stood there, eyes closed, waiting for its chance. Then it sensed something coming towards them, something that gave off radiating power. Its piercing eyes snapped open, grinning evilly. _"Fetch my staff of pandemonium!"_ It ordered, making all of its drones awake in surprise and rushing around to their positions.

"_We have a score to settle."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raven and Orian both started slowing from a running pace to a walking pace as they were heading back down the track once again.

"Phew!" Raven wheezed, "I know I cycle a lot but I'm still not a faster runner than you."

"_At least you managed to catch up with me, not many pokemon that I know could do that."_ They both began walking a slower pace, regaining their breaths back. Orian wasted no time asking an innocent question. _"So your name is Ralph, is it?"_

Raven looked back embarrassed, "You heard that?"

"_I did."_

Raven looked down at himself, "Go on then, laugh about it for all I care." Raven then glanced back at Orian, who, to his surprise, gave no emotion in his face, not even a smile, like he had told a joke and Orian didn't understand it.

"_There is nothing wrong with that name, and I agree with your idea of what name should be given that matches to who you are. Because, that is how mine came to be, Orian."_ Orian then gave a warm smile.

"You don't mind me lying to you about my given name?"

"_You tell me the name that you would like to be called, and I shall refer to you by that name."_

"Thank you for understanding."

"_I try my best to, Raven."_ Raven gave a gleeful smile at Orian who smiled back.

They walked side by side in silence for a few more minutes. Taking in the scenery among the misty plains and deep dark sky with just a single white-lit moon outshining the stars. It was also very cold too, as Raven started to get another jumper out of his rucksack to keep in the warmth. Orian then remembered the same conversation with Raven and his dad. He hesitated first, then asked. _"I also heard about your mother."_ He paused _"I'm sorry to hear that."_

"Its OK," He said with a croaky voice, "I've had my upset moments, but now that's the past, and now I should always look-"

"_Towards a better future."_ Raven was stunned for a moment, then realised his special powers.

"You just read my mind then, didn't you?"

Orian gave an innocent look, _"No, not that time. I swear it on my Aura."_

"What do you mean that time?" Raven questioned, then sighed, "Don't worry, I don't mind anymore." Raven stepped into a large puddle and cursed some words. Shaking off as much water he could get off his leg.

"_May I ask, when did she die? If you feel you don't want to say. I understand."_

"No no, its fine honestly. She died about five and a bit weeks ago, she was an archaeologist, she was working in a hidden ancient chamber or tomb of some sort that hadn't been discovered yet, she was good at her job, but she was hardly at home though." He took out his feathered necklace. "This is what she gave to me before she died, she found it at the dig site and wanted to give it to me to remind me of her whenever she was away." He stopped for a moment, muttering quietly, "Now she is very away." He gripped he necklace tightly, holding onto his past memories.

_"I'm sure she is close to you than you think."_ Orian assured him.

"Thank you. That makes a lot of difference."

_"Always happy to be of assistance."_

Raven's mind began to wonder for a while, thinking if his dad was OK, then remembering the purple mark on his cheek. He tried to think of something else. Then realising that he hadn't heard much about Orian's past. He started cleared his throat. "So, umm. Can I ask, Orian? Do you have a family?"

Orian kept looking straight ahead, as if to have not heard him. Then tilting his head to face Raven. _"Yes, I did have a family, they were the best a family could be. Then, something terrible happened. We were attacked by-"_

His sentence was cut short as two purple monsters around two feet in height, came from the sides of the bushes either side of the path and grabbing both his legs and tripped him up, landing hard on his face and dragging him back a few distances. Orian then recovered vibrantly as he kicked both little critters off his legs, which both flew off back into the shrubbery. Orian got up quickly and ran back to Raven, _"These are the same creatures that attacked me when I first meet you." _He stood ready in his combat stance, waiting for the next wave. Five more came in front of them, Orian put his paws together next to his chest, then a small blue circular orb started to form in between them, growing bigger to match the size of his head. Raven could also see the tattoos on his arms glowing violently. The creatures started to jump towards them, and then Orian released his energy ball. He made a loud grunt as he thrust-ed the Aura Sphere into his foes, making them blow up on contact, giving off a powerful blue radiant explosion.

Orian fell to his knees, _"That one, was more powerful than I anticipated,"_

"Are you alright Orian?" Raven helped pick him up,

_"Yes, thank you. But it's not over yet." _He closed his eyes and focused his Aura to search the area, lifting up his tassells to hover out horizontally. He then ordered, _"Raven, I'm sorry to put this on you, but can you fight?"_

"Not very well." Raven replied. Orian then looked at a branch in the tree, he jumped up and chopped with his arm down on the branch, cutting it off from its life support.

He gave it to Raven. _"Here, this might upper your chances."_

"Thanks."Raven responded, holding it high above his head.

_"Whatever happens Raven, I will try to protect you" _Orian pledged, charging up another aura sphere. "Here they come." There was a lot more monsters that started to appear and charge for the human and Lucario. Orian had released his Aura Sphere into the hundreds, taking out a large portion, but still they came. As they came close, Orian started using all his fighting skills, creating huge powerful blows with his paws and lighting fast swings with his spring like legs. As one came towards his chest and Orian swiped him aside using a back leg kick, another two went for both his arms, biting down on his paws, Orian felt the jerk of the torture, but resisted the pain. To his surprise, they were quite useful, as they were stuck on his spiked paws; he battered more monsters with the ones he had attached to him. When he had enough of them, he held his arms out in front and concentrated, seconds later, his paws started erupting with yellow energy, then, seeing the confused looks on the creatures faces, gave a full force blow of Force Palm to rid of them. As he was recuperating from the bite marks, he then ducked down as another went for his head, then following it up with a back-flip kick, launching him towards Raven. Orian looked back in terror, he gave a shout to Raven, _"Raven! Above you!"_

Raven was holding his own ground, swinging his branch around any creatures that came close. He heeded Orian's warning and looked upwards to see one more monster heading for him, he waited, being patient with his shot. It came just to head height, and then he had given a powerful swing. And missed him, he went too early, but fortune came when it hit the tree behind him. Orian gave a sigh of relief, but it was short lived, as he was taken down from behind with a powerful shadow attack, Orian gave a howl of agony, as he collapsed on the floor. Raven tried to run to him, but was blocked off by the small purple critters, he gave a few solid swings, but one of them slashed a large chunk of his stick, he threw the remainder of the stick in the crowd, and walked backwards slowly, as the creatures followed, Raven tripped and fell on his back. The creatures taking their full opportunity and all pounced on him, scratching, pounding and scoring all over him. Raven was in a pool of hurting, feeling like he was in a bed of nails, and then covered over with a duvet of razors. Orian watched this and tried to protest, but was held down forcefully by his enemies.

**"Enough!" **Came an unknown sinister voice. Immediately, they all stopped, and bowed down on both knees, leaving Raven in excruciating pain. Out of the crowd, came a slightly larger shadowy figure, with a dark cape surrounding his back, a skull necklace, which had the same pattern around his necromancer like staff. He came closer to Raven, then looking aside to him. His rucksack had been ripped off him and something had fallen out of the bag. **"There it is!"**it exclaimed, pointing towards a small maroon, sharp claw. One of his disciples bought it to the shaman, who took it from the drone and refitted it to his talon like hands, making a faint shimmer of dark red light. It turned back to Raven, looking rather amused. **"I have been waiting for this moment for a while now." **It came closer, Raven was panicking, but he couldn't move, his body wouldn't allow it, he was in too much pain. The creature was about to strike, then stopped half way, staring through Raven's eyes. The dark shaman grabbed Raven's wrist, inspecting his hand, it gave a surprised look, out of wonder, it pushed Raven's face aside with its hand, checking the side of his neck. It stood back, cackling spitefully,** "So, the day of reckoning has come at last!" **There was a large cry from the crowd; the shaman silenced them immediately, turning to Raven, who had no idea what was going on. **"You are, very special, very special indeed."** He readied his staff, pointing it towards Raven,

"What….. are you going…to do to me?" Spluttered Raven, hoping for answers,

**"I, Human. Am going to unleash your potential!" **Not the answers Raven was hoping for,

_"NO!" _Orian had finally had the strength to fight off his captors, his flamed tattoo's bursting with blue outburst energy, as he ran to the shaman and Raven.

But it was too late, the shaman had shunted the top of his staff into Raven's chest, sinking into his body in a supernatural way, giving off a dark residue that spread outwards, slowly taking its prey. Raven was in shock, he wasn't sure if it was of the pain of the staff dipping into his body, or the sheer fact that there was something inside him being undone. He panted heavily, as the process was draining all of his energy; it was almost complete, until Raven could feel an uncontrollable energy surge taking place inside of him, it wasn't from the staff, it was a different, yet, the same one he had experienced before. This time however, it gave more pain to him, making him jerk around a lot. Until finally, he let it be released.

It felt as if it was in slow motion, as it made little sound, the blue energy slowly expanded around him, kicking back the staff that was forced into him and the any creatures that got in its path. Orian was still running towards Raven, then stopping before the over-sized bubble that lay before him, seeing Raven in pain, he gradually putting his body through, feeling relieved that this sphere like area did no harm to him. He hurried to him, cradling him and mumbled the words,

_"I'm sorry I failed you."_ Then they looked at each other,

"You didn't." replied Raven weakly, and with that, Raven went into unconsciousness.

Some distance away, the shaman watched as the huge bubble began to sink into the human. He grinned with the most evil of smirks. **"It has begun."

* * *

  
**

**"Guess who's back, back again. Rooster's back, Tell a hen!"**

**Hello there, yes tist me! This is my first chapter after moving house, and boy it is a good one!**

**Please, with your up most kindness forgive me for my absents, tist been hard finding job and with more people round the house now, I can't do much writing in private!**

**Just a side thing on this chapter, Yes, I do think that the part where Orian listens to a guitar for the first time was a bit lame and unneeded, but I just wanted to show all of you that I like playing guitar. I might let Raven take his guitar with him on his journey, I'm not sure yet, tell me what you think.**

**Well, now that this chapter is over with, we can get a move on with the story. Sorry if you think this is a bit on the slow side, but if I'm going to write a story, you might as well make it good right?**

**Well, hopefully, I will get another chapter done soon; thank you for being so patient, you will be rewarded.**

**See ya round!**

**This is RandomRooster, Clucking out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Gimme Shelter

**Aura Of Two  
**

**By RandomRooster**

**Update: Some spelling, and changes to Raven's strange voices, but it's nothing drastic.**

**Chapter: 6. Gimme Shelter.

* * *

  
**

"_Please… help………human………badly wounded…………very special indeed……………the one……………inside of him……."_

Raven hearing minor voices, not sure if they were inside his head or someone from the real world. The voices then faded out again for sometime.

It felt like hours had passed, yet they seemed like minutes to him, as if everything was in fast motion. Then Raven started regaining his consciousness, slipping out of his dream like state, as the feeling of time starting to slow down and enter its proper time speed.

Raven could feel his body reanimating it's self, as he was beginning to feel all the nerves in his body, which gave a powerful wave of pain to his head that caught up with him. He started to try and move his head, turning it side to side to get the remembering feeling of movement. He then lifted up his head, trying to see if he could look around and find out where he was. It looked like he was in a cave of some sort, and was laying on a rock like bed that was conveniently moulded into the sidewall and covered in straw and leaves to soften the harsh, cold surface. He's vision was extremely blurry, wondering to himself why everything had a certain glow about it. Then he realised his eyes weren't open, he knew what was happening. He was about to panic, as he remembered the last time this happened to him. Then he slowly turned his head, glimpsing at a shining white towered figure that stood overlooking him by the end of the bed. The blazing figure raised up what looked like wings, as if to present itself in an intimidating matter.

'Are you an Angel?' Raven thought to himself. The bright form lowered its wings, as if it heard him, then it casually walked to his left side then stopped by his head. Placing one of its wing over his face, and hearing a mutter of words that he couldn't hear, before he felt a calm aroma surround him, that placed him back to a comfortable, limitless sleep.

Just a few meters from Raven, just behind a wall with a walkway arch. A Lucario and a sightless Xatu were exchanging a conversation. _"Forgive me Guild Master, I did not mean to be so rash. I hope I have not offended you in any way." _Orian pleaded, as he bowed before Uatu. He looked down in smiling sympathy, and lifted Orian's head with its wing.

_"You have no need for such sorrow Orian, I know you very well enough that you did not mean what you said to me." _Uatu retrieved his wing back. _"Now rise, Guardian Of Order." I_mmediately, Orian happily stood to attention, giving his best solider stance._ "Now, to the matter of what you bought back with you." _Uatu turned as if to see the human body laid out on the last minute made bed. He looked back at Orian, showing a sign of worrying concern. _"What is the reason I am risking our whole tribe's secrecy for, for this human?"_

Orian was almost ready for this moment._ "There is something very special about him, I don't know how, but he seems to be able to emit and release the Aura within himself." _The statement took Uatu back in surprise,

"_How is that possible? Humans can't take that kind of power; their bodies can't sustain it. They haven't even scratched the surface of Psychic abilities." _Uatu paused for a moment,_ "Can you sure that this is true?"_

"_My eyes do not lie Uatu, I have seen what he can do. And there is something else, he seems to possess strange, I don't know how to describe it, it's like his hands have-" _

"_-Is this human dangerous?" _Uatu rudely interrupted.

Orian reassured the Xatu. _"No no, master. I know him long enough to know that he is not a threat to us, you have my word." _There was a sudden scuffle sound of the straw mattress moving from behind them both,

"_Sounds like your friend is about to wake up." _Uatu stated. Orian began a quick dash towards the sub-conscious teenager, but was halted by Uatu._ "Before you go to him, go to the lower mining levels and retrieve something called a First Aid, maybe there is a material there we can use out of that."_

Orian looked a little confused,_ "But Uatu, I thought it was forbidden for our tribe to use the tools of the human race."_

"_Don't worry Orian, it is not for us to use, it is to help the human. Now, please collect it."_

"_Certainly master." _Orian bowed slightly, then ran out in a flash, not to disappoint his leader again.

Raven woke up in a sudden shudder that made his body tingle slightly; he lifted his head up to see down the rest of his body, he gave a reliving sigh, nothing seem to be out of place. He raised his hand to rub his eyes awake, this time they were defiantly open, as he accidentally poked one of them with his finger, he slightly cursed himself for doing that. The painful action made him sit up; he shook his head rapidly to make himself wake up. He stopped, feeling a little uneasy, as if someone was watching him. He slowly tilted his head to the left; to see a green bird with white, and yellow stained wings with swaying codex grey tassells behind its head, peering over him from about three feet away. Yet, this bird had its eyes close. Raven inspected the old aged bird, and was about to get up, but felt an acute pain throb on his knee. He gave a grunt of agony as he grasped his left knee.

"_You seemed to have fractured your knee. It will take a while to heal before you can attempt to walk." _Came a wise and powerful voice that made Raven heed his warning. 'Another telepath?' Thought Raven, just starting to get the idea that he would properly be seeing more of them. Then trying to suppress his thoughts elsewhere, as he thought that this Xatu might be listening.

"Where am I? And what's wrong with my leg? " Raven wasn't afraid to speak up; he hadn't had a great experience since he left his work, there wasn't much left to lose.

Uatu expected this behaviour, he held firm and answered professionally, _"You are in my living quarters, inside the Mystic Order Guild's place of being." _Raven gave a look around the place, there were no windows that gave in light, so it was substituted by a dozen or so scattered throughout the room, of what looked like to Raven as small birds nests that contained a single flame that lit it's own surrounding light. The room had a certain mysterious feel to it, as if it had secrets to behold. On one bit of a wall, there were certain trinkets and small possessions that was in one of the holes on the wall to hold them all in. Raven couldn't identify them, but he could tell they were all made of either wood or some special stone. From behind Raven's head, he could hear running water; he turned his head to see a miniature waterfall coming from the ceiling and jumping down over layers of rocks on the wall that made small ponds of water, then finally being drained out by a hole on the floor. Raven was quite amazed seeing this, and wanted to have one in his room.

Uatu didn't answer the second question, as he already mentioned this before to him. Raven felt a little intimidated, he did not like where this conversation was going. "Who are you?" He questioned carefully.

"_My pronounced name is, Uatu." _He stated, tilting his head sideways slightly. "And what is you're given name?"

"Raven, Raven Lombardi." Raven thought to himself why he felt so comfortable telling this Xatu his name. Somehow, he felt like Uatu was someone he could trust, he didn't know why or how he began to think of it. But there was something about him that made Raven ensure he was in safe hands, or wings in this matter.

Uatu, upon hearing the name, went towards the small waterfall and with his right wing, grabbed one of the ornaments, which looked like a bowl, and scooped up some water, then peacefully walked his way to Raven. He gave the bowl to him, Raven took it, and looked back at Uatu._ "Do not worry, it is fresh rain water. Nothing that you haven't tried before."_

He gave a look at it, seeing the water reflect perfectly on his grubby looking face. "Thank you." He said gratefully. Uatu said nothing. "Did you say rain water?" Repeated Raven, as he took a large gulp of clear, cool water.

"_Yes." _

Raven looked back at the top of the waterfall, trying to hear the rain falling on top, but they were too far into the ground to hear it, Raven wondered how far.

"What if it hasn't rained for, say, a few weeks, what do you use instead?" Raven asked.

Uatu was surprised by the boy's enthusiasm, but felt pleased in him for his interest. _"We don't have anything else, we only live on what nature gives us."_

"But what will you do if you nature gives you nothing?" Raven noticed his voice sounding slightly louder than usual; he took a deep breath to calm down, then taking a final slurp from his bowl.

"_If nature has restrained it's resources on us, then it is a sign of our population being too big for it to cope."_

"So what happens then?"

"_Our numbers would have to decline for nature to recover itself." _Replied Uatu, as he took back the empty bowl and placed it back to its rightful place.

Raven couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had never heard of such commitment to nature and it's surroundings. Raven began to wonder the difference between the life here, and back in human civilization. The Pokemon here would die for natures existence, yet, humans could easily get food and supplies at the local shop, without the care of how it effects the earth. Raven began to feel guilty about himself, he lived that free-loafing lifestyle, and now he felt terrible on how these pokemon would judge him.

Uatu's back was turned from Raven as he was facing the rest of his ornaments. Raven wondered what he was doing, as he couldn't think he was looking at them with his eyes closed. Raven wanted to ask this question but was afraid of offending Uatu, but now he got to know him a little better, he asked carefully. "Can I ask you something? If it's too personal, then you don't have to-"

_"__Go on." _Uatu interrupted, giving back Raven's his fear of asking again. But he breathed in and questioned.

"Why do you have your eyes closed?" There was a long, uncomfortable silence, broken by the sound of fast paced footsteps. A familiar Lucario came through the arching doorway with a long white sheet of fabric in his paws. He ran straight to Uatu, bowing his head slightly and handing out the long bandage to him. Uatu, however, stayed with his back turned, then the Lucario turned to face Raven. A smile came upon his face.

"_Raven!" _He came on to Raven's side,_ "Your awake! Are you feeling?" _

"I'm fine thank you, how are you?" Raven still feeling the pain in his knee.

Orian gave the white cloth to Raven, _"Uatu told me to get this for you, but I do not know what for." _Orian admitted with a smile.

"Thank you," Raven began wrapping the bandage around his knee, then tying it up in a knot. It gave a little ease to Raven's pain. Orian looked on.

"_Does that feel better?" _His voice still calm and collective.

"Yes, thank you again." Raven swung his legs round to try and stand up.

Uatu turned his head to face Raven._ "It is a bad idea for you to get up now, your knee has not finished healing it's self yet." _Raven lent on his legs and gave a loud outcry, Orian grabbing his arms trying to hold him upright, Raven then took Uatu's word, and sat back down again and Orian letting go.

"How long have I been here?" Raven asked, as Uatu turned and walked into the conversation area.

"_So far, since you have been unconscious, it has been three days."_

Raven couldn't believe it, "Three days?! I've been knocked out for three days?!" He laid back down on the bed, trying to remember what happened three days ago.

Uatu tried to say something good out of it._ "Orian has never left your side, during the day and night, he stayed with you. He was even giving some of his Aura to help you ease your pain." _Raven glanced at Orian, who gave a small bow at Raven; Raven nodded his head out of courtesy.

There was another long silence, then, Uatu broke the calm. _"What was the cause of this controversy that brought you to me?" _Raven sat back up again, he was about to say something, but he was still trying to think back on what had happened.

Orian then turned to Uatu, _"Uatu, Raven seems to possess an unusual entity on his hands, we came to seek your help in finding out what it was. Before we were attacked."_

"_Attacked by whom?" _Uatu sounded interested.

"_I do not know what they were, the way they looked, their power, I fear it is not part of this world." _Orian confessed, with the way things were going, this didn't sound like it was going to get any better for the peaceful tribe.

Uatu approached closely Orian,_ "Show me." _

Raven was wondering what he meant by that. He watched, as Orian placed his right arm on Uatu's shoulder, and Uatu doing the same, placing his right wing on Orian's shoulder. Then both leaning forward towards each other, until both of their foreheads connected. Uatu then began filtering through Orian's mind to a particular point, and then playing the memories through Orian's eyes. Uatu could see every action that had taking place; seeing the purple creatures with shattered glass like hearts, dragging Orian by the legs, the cutting of the branch, the creatures that gripped on Orian's paws, the ambush, Raven getting stabbed by the shaman with the creatures staff, the Aura bubble around Raven, and the carrying of Raven to the guild.

This procedure happened in a matter of a few seconds, as thought processes faster than speech could ever hope to achieve, which gave Raven the impression if anything happened, as it went so quickly.

Orian and Uatu's minds disconnected from each other, they both looked at each other for a few moments, then Uatu muttering,_ "I see. This is more complex than I thought. I must meditate on this later." _They both nodded and turned back to Raven, who was quite confused.

"What in the world were you two doing?" He tried not to sound as if he was telling them off, but he needed to know.

Orian came to his rescue,_ "We in a state of mind sharing, we were merely exchanging thoughts to each other, for me to help Uatu describe what we confronted."_

Raven felt a little uncomfortable about the procedure, and hoped that he wouldn't have to go through with it. "Well, at least you remembered, I can't remember what happened at all." He felt a strange itch occurring on his chest, he scratch it quite vigorously, which Uatu glanced at out of interest.

"_From what I hear from Orian, you are a very special person." _Uatu stated, quickly changing the subject.

Raven knew what he meant, but acted as if he didn't know. "How so?"

"_Orian tells me, you have the ability to control Aura inside of you." _Raven didn't like the way this was going. He gave a little weak laugh.

"You really believe I have Aura inside me? Ha! That's a good one. Come on, seriously? There's nothing mystical going around in my body, you can be sure of that." Raven started getting a little nervous; this was new territory he didn't want to cross over to.

Uatu came up close to Raven's side and ordered._ "Please could you remove the material from your hands, as I would like to look at this, entity that you posses." _Raven had lost count on how many times this event has happened, but he complied with it, knowing he was in safe hands. He started to remove his fingerless gloves from his hands and showed them to the blind Xatu, which Raven still hadn't been told how Uatu could see. Raven's hands were shaking as Uatu grasped them, giving a close inspection around them. The sawn off spikes on Raven's hands still had the yellow decay surrounding it, as if an infection had been formed. Uatu took a lot of time examining his hands, Raven expecting him to say the doctor's catchphrase of 'Hmmm…That's interesting.' But he said nothing, and turned to Orian. _"May I see your hand, Orian." _Orian obeyed, giving one of his paws to Uatu. Uatu then took Raven's hand in one wing and Orian's on the other wing and put them together in front of him. He stood there assessing them both before putting his wings beside himself, letting Orian and Raven retrieve their own hands. The third awkward silence of the day began to seep through the air, leaving Raven and Orian to wait eagerly for Uatu's answer._ "I will need time to develop this information. But as of now, I have no explanation for this. I am sorry, Raven." _Raven sighed depressingly, coming all this way for nothing, and still didn't understand anything about his so called curse. _"But one thing is for certain," _Uatu intermittent._ "You have a powerful Aura inside of you, as Orian has told me." _

Orian began adding himself to the conversation, _"Yes, Uatu is correct, you are unique. No human has ever had the ability to control Aura."_

"I don't control it, alright? It just comes out when it wants to!" Raven stuttered, just realising what he just announced.

"_Listen, Raven, it does not matter if you believe it or not, from what I have seen, your Aura is enclosed and unstable in you, and it can be dangerous." _Orian sounded firm, but out of worry for Raven.

"What do you mean dangerous?"

"_If the Aura is not controlled, freed and flowing through your body, it can lead to great harm, and eventually, in some cases, death." _Orian didn't want to scare him, but he had to know the truth.

Uatu finally decided to call it a night,_ "Decisions will be decided better tomorrow, after we all recline for the night." _Uatu started to head out of the room, as he did, he lifted his left wing and the lighting nests began to dim gently, but not completely go out, then, Uatu make his exit out of his quarters.

Orian emitted a hollowing sigh,_ "Yes, I too must recline." _He was about to leave, when Raven called him.

"Orian?" he said quietly.

Orian turned round, _"What is it?" _

Raven looked down, "I'm sorry." He paused, "For making you mad."

Orian gave a small smile, _"You did not anger me, I just wanted to tell you how important this is. You are an interesting character, I do not want to see you in pain." _Raven smiled back, but only for a second.

"I……I just didn't know how to react, this, Aura. It's not supposed to happen to me. I never asked for this."

"_There are always questions that get left unanswered, sometimes, it is a good thing. Other times, there are things that must have a purpose, an explanation. But whatever the reason, we must make do with what we got."_

Raven felt a clear essence of well-being shade over him; he then gave a little chuckle. "Where do you come up with these noble sayings?"

"_Mostly from Uatu, he is very wise and intelligent. Spend enough time with him and you soon will be learning some of his teachings." _Orian then headed for a man-made materialised object, he picked it up and gave it to Raven, _"This was all that was left of your belongings." _It was Raven's rucksack, but it came with shredded tears and empty pockets. But at least there were a few bits of clothing inside.

Raven took it gratefully, "Thank you Orian. I don't know how to repay you for what you have done for me."

Orian was walking out of the room, but stopped to say. _"You can start by getting some rest, then we shall see about tomorrow." _Raven nodded, before settling himself for another night of lying down, but with his body clock working this time.

Orian took a last look at him, _"May the Aura be with your dreams." _He left the room, thinking about tomorrow, and his family.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

'Whe… Shad……Lig………There……dow……Crisis…......Will He.........Above...........Sav........Call.........Belie......' Voices, Tiny whispers invaded Raven's dreams. Making him shift and turn uncomfortably in his sleep. Before waking up in suddenly, as if he had been underwater for a long period of time. He sat up breathing heavily, wiping his face awake with his hands. Raven gave a look round the room, he was still in the cave, right were he last left it. It seemed like it was still in the night, as there was no natural light to be found. Raven began to stretch himself out, and swing his legs round so they dangled over the edge of the bed. He tensed himself, ready for any pain to arrive; he lowered his right leg first, then let down his left. To his surprise, it still hurt him, but he was able to limp his way to the doorway, holding onto anything he could grab onto. When he got to the arching doorway, he couldn't believe how far the enclosed cavern corridors spread. He was about to head back and wait for someone to come and show him out, but then he noticed a small glimpse of medium light peeking through at the end of one of the corridors to his right. Wondering if it could be daylight, as he had not seen any from the outside world for a while.

He staggered his way towards the light, the further he went on, the clearer he could see what it was, always keeping an eye on each step to prevent a trip. He was about five meters away, when he finally looked up, to see the view of all views. There was a balcony that had a lookout of the vast sea, and in the distance, beheld land with immense amount of trees that was called Eterna Forest. It was glorious sight that Raven had ever witnessed, the sun shining through the clouds over the horizon, giving their own rays of sectioned, life giving luminosity, over the limitless glitter of the deep blue ocean.  
A towered statue facing out over the scenic outlook, making no movement, except for its feather like down swaying mercilessly to the direction of the wind.

"_You have awakened earlier than I expected." _Uatu's noble voice took Raven by surprise, for a start, Raven didn't notice he was there; he was still admiring the gracious scene.

"You slept out here? For me?"

Uatu nodded, _"I find it's best to wallow away amongst the stars. It clears even the wisest and knowledgeable of minds." _He paused,_ "And you get rewarded by witnessing the rise of a new days sun." _They both silenced, as they basked in the arising of the sun, catching the light as it rose from the edge of the earth.

"_Tell me raven," _Uatu abruptly asked, _"How do you feel?" Raven wondered why he asked that, but gave an honest reply._

_"__At the moment, fine. Why do you ask?"_

_Uatu tittered slightly, "No, that is not what I meant." _He turned to face Raven;_ "I meant how do you feel others around you?"_

"I…" Raven was still unsure what he meant, but was afraid to ask again.

Uatu knew what thoughts were being processed in Raven's mind, _"Do not worry, you may have not understood the way I was describing the question."_

Raven sighed depressingly, wondering if this was one of the questions that couldn't be answered like Orian said in their conversation last night. "I'm sorry…. I sometimes don't get or listen properly to what people say and I hate it when I have to ask them again to repeat it, cos I would probably feel annoyed as well if I had to repeat it again, I just don't want to-"

"_So you put yourself in someone else's perspective." _Uatu interrupted, going over Raven's thinking pattern.

"In a way, I suppose so, yes." Raven was not sure where this was going, and he hated being left out of the higher level of thinking, it reminded him of school, which he always thought wasn't the greatest of memories to remember by.

Uatu turned his head towards the open sea. _"So that is how you feel." _

Raven began thinking through what all of this meant, but he found it hard to concentrate, as he began shaking vigorously, he only had a shirt and some shorts on, although he was on the suns rays, he was still caught by the chilling sea wind. Uatu had just noticed this._ "You are starting to shiver. Come, let's go inside." _He was walking back, but noticed Raven wasn't following, _"Raven? Are you alright?" _

Raven said nothing at first, then complied. "Yes, I'm coming." They both left the scenic balcony, heading back into the depths of the cave. Raven taking one last look, then limping his way through the dark corridors.

They walked for a good while down sections of walkways that Raven had never seen before in a cave like this. They then came to one particular room, it wasn't as big or as well decorative as Uatu's chamber, but still gave a distinctive sent of a home. There were two more bed like layouts unlike Uatu's room, but it seemed as if they had not been used in sometime, Raven didn't know why, but he felt a little saddened, as if something terribly important was missing. Orian was sitting with his legs crossed and his paws resting on his knees in the middle of the floor facing away from the intruders, and looking towards a rough cloth material that hung on the wall, it showed three paw prints, two looked reasonably the same, but the third was a small, as if it was a child's size. No noise came from him, only the sound of his steady breathing made the difference of him looking alive or dead.  
Uatu came forth into the slumber, he commanded four words.

"_Orian, it is time." _The Lucario snapped his eyes open in an instant, knowing full well of what was said.

"_Yes, master, of course. Are you sure he is ready?" _He rose gradually, getting to his fully outstretched body stasis before turning to half face his guests.

Raven was starting to feel a little nervous, he didn't like the way they spoke to each other like that, and he had to ask. "What is going on? Time for what? What am I ready for?"

Uatu slyly turned towards Raven, lifting his head up as if to look Raven in the eye and say. _"It is time, Raven, to release your Aura."

* * *

  
_

**Hello there! Yes, tist me again, great to be back, and thank you for being so patient.**

**Wow! This took me SO long to do, must be what, about two/three months maybe? **

**The first reason why its taken so long is because my PC is being annoying by not going on the Internet, so I have gone to an Internet cafe to get this chapter online. The things I do for you!**

**I think the other reason is, My Grandad had passed away around July, it was quite a draw back, being the first time to a funeral and all, but I resumed half way through August, and I might make a tribute to him in later chapters. He was very wise and had done a lot of things in his life; he sometimes would give me helpful advice on what I wanted to do with my life. He would always come up with the most terrible of jokes, but that's what made them funny. Well, I found them quite hilarious sometimes; some of them were quite good. I will always remember him.**

**Sorry if this sounds a bit, well, unnecessary. But that's what happened, and I just thought you would like to know, that's all. **

**I had planned to go further on this chapter, and I do feel bad about it, but I think I will make the next chapter a slightly smaller than this one, but it is quite an important chapter as well.**

**Big shout out to Twilight Reaper517 and Xaybiance, just because they wanted me to!**

**Well, I'll always be online as much as I can, (when my PC starts being nice to me) and as always, you're welcome to review any chapters you see on this story.  
If you have any concerns on what in the world I have put down, send me a message and I will try to answer as best as I can. But some may be unanswerable. Well, you know what Orian says.**

**I might carry on with my Making Of thing before I start another chapter; just to give myself a little break for a little while so I can go all out with the next one.**

**Well, see you soon. Farewell.**

**RandomRooster.**


	7. Chapter 7: Make Yourself

**Aura Of Two**

**By RandomRooster**

**Chapter: 7. Make Yourself

* * *

  
**

Raven stuttered dramatically, nearly losing his balance, then catching his hand on the wall to support himself. He shook his head,

"Listen, I am pleased that you are trying to help me, but I don't think releasing this so called Aura is such a good idea, it could be bad for my health for all we know." Raven twisted his body round to show himself out, "You know, I don't want to be a bother, so I'm just going to-" He rambled on, as he was proceeding through the doorway, when Orian called him,

"_RAVEN!"_ His voice was harsh and firm, as if he was telling off one of his children. Raven stood by the doorway, waiting for Orian's lesson. _"This is a new experience for me too, I have never shown the ways of Aura to a human before and I don't know what will come out of this, but it must be done!"_ Raven turned his head round, showing only the corner of his eye,

"So why bother doing it? It's better to keep bad things inside." Raven made one more step, then Orian continued,

"_Have you noticed a pain on your hands? A yellow sort of stain?"_ Raven stopped again, he knew what he was speaking of. _"That is a decay, an infection, called The Siclus Effect. I am quite familiar with it; I have seen what it does, I have seen some of my kind fall because of it."_ He sighed, reviving the lost memories he wished he never knew. _"It will spread across your hands, your body, and then in time, your mind. After that, it is impossible to come back."_ Orian returned to his area of meditation, making room for another being to make himself. _"I know only one cure,"_ He began again, _"You must release the Aura inside of you, let it become one with you."_ Orian gestured his hand for Raven to sit, _"It is the only way."_

Raven stood there, going over all the possible outcomes that could happen, as if he was about to endure the scariest of all roller coaster rides. He sighed, turning round to face Orian, staring at him with such worry. "You will go very easy on me, right?" Raven asked in a concerned manner, limping his way towards Orian to sit the opposite side of him.

Orian nodded_ "I will guide you very step of the way, I will try my up most best to keep you from harm."_ Orian watched, as Raven sat down on the floor trying to sit the same way as Orian did, but flinched out of the pain of his leg. Orian grasped Raven's arms with both paws, lowering him down, _"I think it would be best if you let your leg do the healing, lay yourself down, I can do it from there."_ He assured Raven, gently resting his body on the cold, hard cave floor, making Raven shiver slightly from the chill on his back.

Raven tilted his head to face Orian "How long will this procedure go on for?"

Orian positioned himself above Raven's head, looking down on him upside down. _"It may vary, what you may feel like time passing in your own mind, may not be the same as the time here." _Orian took a deep breath, _"Are you prepared?"_

Raven shook his head, also taking a deep breath, feeling as if he was about to receive an injection "The quicker, the better." He replied, closing his eyes, not wanting to see anything apart from the darkness enveloping over his eyes from his eyelids.

Orian nodded, placing both paws either side of Raven's head and closing his eyes, building up the power within him. _"Now, I want you to clear your mind of all your thoughts, let your mind be open to me."_ Orian's words were calming, melodic, as if a soothing remedy for causing sleep. _"Open your mind to me."_ Orian's tassells rose up, as if automatically, as his flame tattooed arms began to glow a deep mysterious blue, as it began to spread across Raven's head, surrounding him in a veil of his Aura.

Raven could hear Orian's words, at first; he began to think how stupid this was. Then, he could feel his head being very light, his brain swaying between consciousness, through the soft, hypnotic language that Orian was speaking in. He finally gave in, letting himself be absorbed in Orian's commands; he let his thoughts clear, as he felt himself fall from his body and away from the real world.

He woke up, seeing nothing but darkness all around him. Yet, feeling as if he was in a dreaming state, nothing seemed real, but he knew he was involved in this situation. He got himself up, realising his leg didn't seem to hurt anymore, he looked around seeing nothing but pure darkness. Raven put his hands to his mouth and shouted "Hello! Is there anybody here?!" Nothing replied for a while, then a bellowing voice that seemed to come from everywhere instructed,

"_You must become one with your Aura, release it from within you."_

Raven could sense that was Orian's voice coming from nowhere, and everywhere. "Where do I find it?" Raven shouted back, still looking to find the source of the coming voice. Suddenly, a single white light silhouetted on Raven, causing him to cover his eyes with his arm, as the brightness was too much for his eyes to take. Then the light started to move ahead of him, Raven was unsure of what to do, but followed the light anyway, thinking it would be the way out of this strange place. He ran after the circular light that was shown on the floor, running for what seemed like three minutes. Then the light stopped, showing what looked from a distance, a small blue dog struggling to free itself from the chains it was wrapped in, as it was surround by an enraging blue burning like fire. As Raven got closer, he could see that the dog was emitting the blaze around it, seeing it wrestle with the binding chains that held it down. Raven kneed down in front of it and began investigating the small pup that seemed to be in such pain. "You're a Riolu." He said, as he finished his analysis. The Riolu stopped struggling, and looked at Raven in a suffering manner, it's crimson red eyes showing the pain and torment it had endured. Raven suddenly stood up breathing heavily, feeling the Riolu's emotions run through his very heart.

"_Don't be afraid of it, let it embrace you."_ The voice rang out again, catching Raven by surprise.

Raven looked around himself, "What do I do?!" He shouted back, and then turned his attention back to the small Riolu.

"_Release the Aura within you, become one with it, and you shall find what you are looking for."_

Raven kept staring at the small dog; its yelp was powerful and desperate. 'I shouldn't have agreed to this.' He thought to himself, shaking his head while turning away, as his problematic thoughts were spinning around his brain, with what all he had been through, it was enough to collapse even the average of minds. He took a few breaths, thinking if any of it was even air at all. Raven stood up straight, turning himself back to the Riolu, who was still being strained by the chains. Then, a thought struck Raven, as he bent down to come face to face with the Riolu. "You're my Aura, aren't you?" He said, thinking how incredibly slow that came to him. The Riolu just looked at him, saying nothing. Raven glanced at the chain that bounded around it, "Don't worry, I'll get you ou- Aghh!" He exclaimed, as he grabbed one of the chains to pull out, only to feel a sharp shock of electricity like surge. He pulled his hand away, looking to see no damage was done, which was strange, as Raven thought the pain felt the same as a third degree burn. Raven looked up, "How do I release my Aura?"

"_I can only show you the way, it is up to you to find it out yourself."_

Raven had a feeling that this was going to hurt a lot. He grabbed two sets of chains with both hands, feeling the explosive rush of energy run through his arms. He pulled them both up from the ground as hard as he could muster, the chains making no give. "COME ON!" Raven forced out in fury, forcing his muscles to extend on their highest point of endurance. He was about to lower his effort in the struggle, when he felt a very small but noticeable nudge give way from the floor. From just a small movement, gave Raven the motivation to give out all his strength for the final yank.

It happened, the sound erupted as if from a metallic gun shot, splintering harshly throughout the area, as if the signal for freedom. Raven had recoiled abruptly from the triumphant event, sending him a couple of meters away, landing ruthlessly on his back. The chains that Raven was still holding evaporated adequately, disappearing into thin air. Meanwhile, the blue fire engulfed Riolu could feel its energetic drive revive from the release from the two parts of the bindings that Raven had removed, it let out a hallowing cry, fighting the rest of the chains that still held it down. Raven watched, as the small pup glowed a vibrant white, making Raven squint his eyes, bracing himself from the exhilarating luminosity. As the brightness slowly returned to its former light, Raven could see the small Riolu standing towards him, his flaming essence erupting to its former size. The Riolu slowly raised its paw, as if to wait for Raven's reply. Raven gradually picked himself up and carefully walked towards it, he stood there at first, thinking deeply to himself, 'What would happen to me once I involve myself with this new power? What would become of me when I configure with another race and their problems? Who would I become out of this? Will I still know what is right and what is wrong?' Raven pondered to himself, the Riolu still holding out its paw out of gratitude, or something more.

Raven rubbed over his arms out of nervousness, before gradually raising his shaking hand up to touch the Riolu paw. As they were centimetres apart, Raven felt himself wanting to back out and retrieve his hand, but the thought came a little too late. The paw contacted with Raven's hand, before continuing into his hand, like a ghost to a wall, making Raven jerk wildly, still in contact with the pup. Raven couldn't remove his hand, his whole body was in a sudden state of shock, paralysing his every move. Then slowly, the blue flames emitting from the Riolu began to flow down its arm, transferring into Raven's body. Raven had no choice but to endure this heave of influential energy. There was something that wrapped around Raven's ankle that he could feel, but he ignored it, as he shouted at the pain he was in, before being submitted to a bright radiance that spread accordingly everywhere, making him exit his state of mind.

Orian instantly snapped open his eyes, _"It is done…"_ He stated, as he removed his paws from Raven's head and watched him as he awoke.

Raven woke in a panicking condition, he struggled wildly, still enduring the cosmic power he was being subjected to. He flailed his arms as he was rolling across the floor; the pain was everywhere, the newly bonded essence corrupting his body. His arms produced spurts of Aura that flared from the palm of his hands, making a mark on anything he touched.

"_Orian! Bring him round!"_ Uatu commanded, watching the ceremony last for around a minute.

"_Raven's body is finding it hard to take in the Aura, we need to put him to rest for the Aura to adjust to him."_ Orian explained, trying to hold Raven down _"I need help Uatu!"_

Raven felt the force of Orian's paws press against his shoulders, creating more pain on his tender skin. Then suddenly, something struck the back of his head, which stopped the struggling, pausing him for a second, before completely collapsing his body on the cold, cavern floor, making no more fuss afterwards.

Orian let go of Raven and stood up, seeing a small blue glowing bowl floating mysteriously next to him, before it hovered over back to Uatu's open spread wings, he clutched it, as the outline of his glowing blue eyes slowly faded. Uatu's eyes were still closed, yet some light seemed to escape from the edge of his eyes. Even with no sight, Uatu was still able to use his Psychic powers. Orian sighed with annoyance, _"Uatu, I appreciate your help, but such an action was not needed."_ Uatu began walking to where the rest of the ornaments were placed where Uatu retrieved the bowl from; he placed it down next to the rest of them, then noticing a large crack form around it,

"_I have seemed to have broken one of your possessions, I apologise, I will have a replacement for you if you wish."_ Uatu offered, while browsing the rest of Orian's treasures.

Orian began picking up Raven and lifting him over his shoulder, _"That will not be needed Uatu, besides, there is no one else here to use it."_

Uatu nodded out of acceptance, _"Very well, I understand. Take the boy to his resting quarters, we shall see what will become of him when he is ready."_

"_Yes master."_ Said Orian, as both him and Uatu left the room, leaving what was once just a room, was now the place of where Raven Lombardi, made himself.

* * *

**Told you it wasn't long! (Laughs) Yeah, it was a bit wasn't it?**

**So, Raven has finally made a connection with his Aura, but will he survive the traumatised event? Well, I would think you would know, it wouldn't be a very long story if he didn't!**

**Yeah, big apologies for lateness again, I've been having a great time with my newest friend Twilight Reaper517 on Xbox Live. He's awesome, just to say. And so is Xaybiance, wicked at Halo, beats me every time.**

**Yars, so. Again, any misunderstandingness from anything shown here, don't be afraid to ask. I've already answered someone who wanted to know what a Jumper was. It's a British term for a Sweater; I think that's the name anyway. Thanks to the person for that. (I wont say who for legal reasons) Hee! Hee! (Kidding, but I wont say anyway.)**

**Well, I shall hopefully see you…Ummm…Write you later? Anyway, for some reason, my PC doesn't like Internet anymore, so it's very difficult to upload stories now. I can still use my mother's laptop (Lame) or take a memory stick to an Internet café. (Expensive) I am planning to try and get a new PC soon, (Maybe at Christmas) But not sure if I should get a laptop or a Desktop. Give me suggestions if you wish, it would educate me more on it and help me progress further on my story.**

**Thanks for all support of reviews and messages, and even people just wants to read. You're helpful too.**

**So, see ya round. B-b-b-b-b-Bye!**

**RandomRooster.**


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

**Aura Of Two**

**By RandomRooster**

**Hey there! I'm extremely sorry for the time it took to write and upload this chapter. Things have been getting in the way. (Christmas, birthday, writers block, scared of going back to writing. (Yes, i get that sometimes!) Etc.) But i hope this long chapter will make up for it. Please enjoy! Its been fun making it, and quite pressuring doing so.**

**Also, I think I have changed my style of writing over the few months, compared to my old chapters, so if anything seems out of place, don't hesitate to say, cos there is nothing annoying than a confusing and misleading story.**

**Anyway, on with it! .**

**Chapter: 8. Aftermath.

* * *

  
**

As the cold night passed, it was a chilling morning after, as winter was not far from arriving. There was a shroud of ghost white mist that surrounded Iron Island, blocking out the rays of light coming from the sun, as if the island was not ready to wake up yet. A veil of frost covered the island, freezing the growth of any plant life that grew on there. The rocks that lay exposed to the open cold air were also decorated with winter's wrath, as the frost was smothered around them to look as if they were glazed with icing shards for an adequate dessert. A number of Wingul's were gliding along the waters edge, looking into the water for an early morning catch. Many dived in the water for their prize; some waited to steal off another of their kind, either way, there will be full stomachs for some, and none for the others.

Orian stood leaning against the wall in where Raven was sleeping in, facing opposite to him, as he was intriguingly looking at Raven's feathered necklace, which came off him as he was releasing his Aura. Once Orian had put him to bed for the rest of the day, he returned to his quarters and found the necklace on the floor.

Orian couldn't take his eyes off the majestic glass object; the blend of green, red and black that mixed together in layers fascinated him. The green part ran down the feather like the edge of the knife, covering up half of the equal side, as the red carried on to the other side, coming just after the bone like structure in the middle of it. Then just at the final strands at the edge of the red section of the feather, there was the small but noticeable jet-black colour, completing what seemed like a masterpiece of art and craftsmanship.

Raven had started to come out of his sleep, his eyes not agreeing with his decision, as they stung from the inside, his vision starting out blurry before adapting to the correct light, which for some reason had a weird blue sort of illumination about it. He began to sit up, rubbing his eyes to counter act the stinging, it helped, but he wondered if it did them any good. He then suddenly realised that he couldn't open his eyes; he couldn't believe it had happened again. He frequently panicked, trying to stretch open his eyes. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"_You shouldn't do that, you will damage your eyes."_ Orian advised.

Raven felt relieved, as he could somehow see the glowing figure of what seemed like Orian. "Orian! Help me! I can't open my eyes again!"

Orian made no rush, _"You, have that power to do that, you don't need my help." _

"I can't! I don't know how! Please, just help me!" Raven began to raise his voice.

"_Yes you can! Use the power from inside you, it will allow you to see normally again." _Orian's voice sounded louder than Raven's did.

Raven was about to protest more, but gave in to Orian's trust, as he hadn't let him down yet. Raven breathed out heavily, before trying to think of what he was looking for. He began think quietly to himself, before he came across something inside him, something that called out from the inside. He began to think how to respond back, before a picture of the small Riolu he encountered suddenly flashed in his mind. Then, he realised he felt some sort of energy embrace around his eyes. He didn't feel it before, as he didn't have the ability to sense it was there. Raven then began to think of how to remove this energy from his eyes, as he thought that it was the cause of this problem.

Then, as if on queue, he began to feel the energy start to drain from his eyes, it didn't hurt; it just felt like warm water running down him. He didn't have any idea where the energy was going, but he didn't have time to think of that. He then took a deep breath, and tried to open his eyes. They opened, as if nothing had ever happened. He took a look around the room, seeing it in its true colours.

"_See? All it takes is a little push."_ Orian stated, feeling a little smug about being right.

Raven breathed loudly, it was an experience he won't forget. "That…felt, weirdly familiar." He said, wondering how could it be.

_"It is exactly the same process as I have done before, only difference is, you did it." _Raven nodded, feeling as if he was calming down._ "You have awoken a lot quicker that I predicted." _Orian judged, as he put down the necklace near the other ornaments and walked up beside Raven. _"How are you feeling?"_

Raven looked up to see Orian's true face, his mood lighted up. "Orian…" He managed to come out with, before rubbing his forehead with his right hand. "I've got a headache."

Orian smiled, _"It will pass in time."_

Raven was about to nod, before he noticed something on his arm that wasn't there before. He stared in worry, as he obtained a black tattoo, starting from his wrist, growing to about a couple of inches up towards his arm. It was in the style of something like a tribal pattern, as it formed a mix of lines and swirls, corresponding with each other. Raven looked to see his other wrist also had the same tribal tattoo, almost looking identical to each other.

Raven started to panic, "Orian? What's wrong with my wrists? Why have they got markings?!" He asked, while observing them more, shaking worriedly.

Orian gave a surprised look as well, as he didn't think that it was possible for a human to obtain them. He bought his left arm forward to show to Raven the flamed tattoo that he had stretching high up his forearm. _"This is what us Lucario's call, an Aura Enigma. It is a display of our connection with our Aura; it helps us control the flow of Aura, as well as-"_

"Is it permanent?" Raven asked, interrupting Orian's lecture.

"_Yes, it will be marked on you for the rest of your life."_ Orian paused, _"Well, except for one way…"_ He admitted, thinking what he thought was a disgraceful way.

"What? What is it?" Raven wondered,

Orian began walking back and forth in the room, _"When a Lucario gets captured by a human in those…those…"_

"Pokeballs?" Raven finished,

Orian nodded,_ "Yes…when one is captured, their Enigma gets erased from them, taking away their given right to live freely with their own kind!"_ Orian anger started building, his own Enigma beginning to glow a faint blue, before fading away, as he was remembering that the kind of people he was angry with, one of them was in the room.

Raven lowered his head, thinking back through his thoughts, as he managed to remember the time that they met, playing back the memory of what Orian had said. "So…so that's why you asked me if I was going to capture you, you didn't want your Enigma erased." He suggested, looking back at Orian.

Orian nodded again, _"Yes, I was afraid you were one of them, trying to capture me. I would have left you there just in case you would. But there was something, something different about you. So I stayed."_

"I'm glad you did, I don't think I would be alive now if it wasn't for you. Thank you."

"_It was my pleasure."_ Orian answered, giving a slight bow with his head.

Raven continued his questions, "What causes the Enigma to disappear do you think?"

Orian shook his head, doing some more walking. Raven began thinking that Orian wasn't the type of Pokemon that liked to stay in one place when being nervous. _"I do not know myself, perhaps something in the device that the machine cancels out, that rids Lucario's of their freedom. I just don't know."_

Raven turned back to his own Enigma, seeing the small twirls and dashes that made a unique collage around his wrist. He held out one hand, "Can I see yours again?" He asked politely. Orian obliged, letting Raven hold his paw to compare differences with his arm.

Raven looked between them, coming up with more questions. "Why does yours look like a flame?"

"_There are many different styles for each one of us, all corresponding with our own personalities and traits. For me, I believe it shows that I have great passion and determination."_ He paused, _"And perhaps I get angered easily, sometimes it gets the best of me, but that is who I am, nothing can deny that."_ Orian proclaimed, feeling strong about his true spoken words.

Raven nodded, taking in all the info he was given. "What do you think mine represents?"

Orian took Raven's hand, inspecting the marking himself, _"I cannot tell, it is a marking I have not seen before. Perhaps you have yet to find out who you will become."_

"Yeah, maybe…" Raven smiled worriedly, thinking those types of words would be something out of a storybook, he knew that it didn't sound good to him. He took a last look at Orian's arm before Orian took it back, then Raven looked at his own. "As interesting as this is, I just like to say that I don't need Aura, I'm perfectly fine without it. When have I needed to have Aura? I don't deserve it." Raven said shaking his head,

Orian made his way to get a small bowl to fill it with clean, cold water from the stress-less, sounding waterfall.

"_Looks as if you did need it. Do you see the yellow infection growing on your hands anymore?"_ Orian observed, thinking one step ahead, as he turned to walk towards Raven with his morning drink of water.

Raven totally forgot about the yellow stains on his broken spiked hands, he quickly looked to see that they were white as they normally would be, before they got sawn off. Raven shrugged, he did agree with Orian, but didn't want to admit it.

"_And looking from here, it also looks as if your leg seems to have healed nicely too."_ Raven bent his knee back and forth, feeling no residing pain from it.

"Interesting…" He muttered, taking note of the good prospects of it. He saw Orian bringing him a bowl of what looked like water, he held out his hands, ready to hold it, Orian gave it to him. "Thank you" Raven said.

"_You are welcome."_ Orian replied, as he sat down on a rock, which conveniently lay beside Raven's bed, nearing next to where his head was.

Raven was about to take a first sip out of the bowl, when he felt a strange fizzing sensation in his hands, which quickly turned into a burning pain.

"Arhg!" Raven exclaimed agonisingly, as he could see a small ember of blue radiance emitting from the palm of his hands. He immediately dropped the bowl containing his refreshment, as it fell to the floor rolling away from him, as its craftsmanship allowing it not to be broken so easily. Raven looked in devastation at his erupting hands, as they were blazing with a small, blue upsurge of energising like fire. He held out his hands,

"Orian! What's going on?! Why are they doing this?!"

Orian looked concerned, but remained calm. _"Do not panic, your Aura just needs to adapt to your body. It is a normal process. It will settle down in time."_

"Make it stop! It hurts!" Raven ordered, clenching his fists to his chest, fighting back against the burning pain, as he began rocking his body backwards and forwards.

Orian took Raven's hands from his chest with his paws, holding them out in front of both of them, Orian gently closed his eyes as Raven stopped thrashing and watched. As Orian's paws held tightly against his, the spurting blue energy stopped growing, as it started to die down, slipping back into Raven's system.

Orian lifted his eyelids, seeing no further irritation coming from Raven's hands. _"There, it has settled a bit now. But this effect will last for a couple or so days."_ He said, as he felt Raven's hands whip out of his, as he began to stare at them.

"What the hell shall I prepare for next?!"

Orian looked puzzled, _"What do you mean?"_ He innocently asked.

Raven huffed in anger, "Why the hell does this have to happen to me? I try and live a normal life like everybody else, and what happens? I get caught up in these stupid allegations of this so-called 'Aura'! And get tortured in the process! What is the point? I shouldn't have to go through this, this isn't fair!" Raven frantically argued with himself, occasionally flailing his arms in the air.

Orian was quite struck back by how much this was bothering Raven, he struggled trying to find a way to reply back peacefully. _"I know this must be hard for you to comprehend, I am also new to this, and I…"_

Raven put up his hand to silence him "Trust me, you have no idea what I am going through. And this, THING, isn't helping!" He gestured to his Enigma, hating it more and more just by looking at it.

"_Sometimes in life, we have to pass through many obstacles. Many of them are not likable, but perhaps in time, you will begin to understand why it has happened to you, and learn to live with it. Perhaps, you may not know, Aura might have pleasant opportunities for you to discover, an offer that you could enhance yourself with. If you give it a chance."_

Raven was having none of it; he lay back down on his bed, turning his back to him, facing away from the blue wolf. "No wise words are gonna change what's happened to me."

Orian held out his paw in an offer of help_ "But I…"_

"Please, just leave me alone. I need some time to think through on a few things."

Orian took back his paw, as his help was being rejected. _"I understand, I shall leave you in peace now." _He bowed, and then quietly exited the room. Leaving any trace of him being there.

Raven took the time to go back through what he was like before all this happened, wishing himself to be back there again. Even if it meant facing off with Bradley again, he just wished he would go back to normal. As he looked back on his memories, he eventually went back to sleep, hoping that this was a terrible dream he had just made up in his head, and will wake up in the morning to find himself in his own bed.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Morning came, as Raven could hear strange chanting noises as he started waking up. He opened his eyes, turning around to take a slow look around the room. No one seemed to be in the room, and then he started hearing it again.

"Nat, Natu Natu. Tu- Natu."

He looked down on the rock Orian had sat on to see a small, green, rounded bird. With red-feathered wings, tail, and talons, also obtaining a ribbon like crest atop its head, which was also red, pointing upwards. A yellow beak covered most of its face, as it possessed mystical dark eyes. The little bird hopped up and down while circling around a glass feather, poking it occasionally with its beak.

Raven snatched the feather from the small bird, quickly drawing its attention. "Hey! You'll break it! It's not a toy!" He complained, checking his precious item for any defaults before tying the necklace string around his neck. The Natu looked a little puzzled,

"Natu? Natu Natu…"

Raven breathed out heavily in relief, as he felt better reuniting with his necklace. He then looked at the Natu, "What do you want?" He asked impolitely. The Natu continued its formal chanting of its name. "Sorry, I don't understand you…" Raven replied, shrugging his shoulders. He was about to turn back to lying on his bed, when he heard a different sounding voice.

"_Can you understand me now?" _The little bird asked in a child like voice, processing its thoughts to Raven's mind. Raven stopped and turned back to face the green bird.

"Yes…yes I can understand you now."

The little bird chirped with glee, _"Goody!" _It exclaimed, bobbing up and down a few times. This made Raven smile a bit.

"You're an easy one to please aren't you?" He commented, hoping that didn't sound too offensive, but looking at the bird, it seemed it didn't mind.

The small bird tilted its head slightly _"What is your name?" _It asked curiously, as it stopped bouncing.

"Raven, Raven Lombardi."

"_Raven…Lombardi…. That's a nice name." _It replied happily, even without a mouth to show it.

Raven seemed intrigued by this psychic bird, as he began to find out more about it. "What's yours?"

The little bird jumped on the end of Raven's bed, Raven made sure his legs were tucked up to give the bird some room. _"My name is Toto."_

"Toto eh? That's a very nice name too." Raven started to relax his body a bit, leaning against the wall that was conjoined with his bed. "How did you get that name?"

Toto lowered his head a little. History wasn't his favourite subject. _"From as far back as I can remember, I always seemed to be in a cage. I don't know how I got there."_

"Why were you in a cage? If you don't mind me asking."

Toto began to stare at the ceiling for a few moments,, as if in deep thought, leaving Raven in a very strange situation. He then returned to Raven's conversation. _"I don't know why I was in there, I wasn't intending to hurt anyone." _His little feathered body suddenly jerked, out of remembrance._ "But I saw humans, lots of humans! Then after a while, I entered a big cave I have never seen before. It was strange, because it was all fluffy and colourful. Then I kept seeing some humans regularly, and they called me Tweety. Which was strange, because that is not what I thought I sounded like, I thought you name something by what sound it makes."_

Raven had a deep darkening feeling of what Toto was telling him, something that only he knew that Toto didn't understand in the human world. but he kept on smiling at this bird, nodding at it's every sentence. He had never imagined he would meet such a talkative and amusing Pokemon, let alone a human.

_"One day, I remember a small human child, I think it was a female, opening my cage for me. I thought she was going to release me. I had heard that there are humans that make Pokemon feel better, as I felt alright, I decided to come out and head for the exit. But when I did, she grabbed me, it took me by surprise, I couldn't help it!"_

"What? What happened?" Raven urgently asked, getting completely into the story.

Toto lowered his head once more, _"I pecked her."_ His telepathic voice was shrouded in guilt. _"She then let go of me, I tried to apologise to her, then I felt her hand strike me. I hit the wall, my toe felt really bad, it looked bad too. It was twisted round, like it shouldn't have been. She then saw my toe, and grabbed some strange shiny thing, it looked like it had two eyes and legs, and it opened and closed with a irritating squeaky sound. She then put the legs bit in between my broken toe. I think I remember her saying, 'I'll make you better Tweety'. Then, when the legs came together, it cut into my toe, it made the pain hurt even more, making all this funny, warm red liquid come out. Uatu says the liquid is called blood, and the stuff that keeps us alive, he said it's like a river running through a meadow, saying it is natures blood. Without it, nature wouldn't be alive."_

Raven's smile was fading with every new word that was spoken, he could understand what had happened, but he made sure he refrained himself from revealing it to his little counterpart. Toto continued on,

_"I remember her screaming, as I made my way out of cave by a small hole in the wall. I wondered for ages through the forests, meadows, marshes. Then, I was found by Uatu, who took me into this Guild, and have been here ever since."_

Raven rested his head in between his knees, wishing he shouldn't of asked. Not out of the length of the story, but out of knowing that every time he will look upon this Natu, he will always look back on the upsetting story. Thinking on how he was sold on the black market to a wealthy family with a psychotic daughter who was able to obtain sharp scissors. The worst bit of all, is that he couldn't explain that to him. He wasn't sure if was a good idea, let alone worrying if Toto would be able to understand what humans are capable to do when the offering for it is money.

Toto lifted up his left talon, showing only one claw curled over, the other, not to be see. _"When everyone at the Guild was trying to think what to call me, one of them suggested-"_

"Toto?" Raven predictably asked.

_"Yeah, because I have one toe. Which is strange, because, it should either be Tototo for both my feet, or just Toe for just this one. Why is that?"_

"I think it's just one of those names that isn't supposed to make sense. That's what makes them unique, and funny as well I suppose." Raven couldn't remember the last time he had a conversation that went on for, what seemed like hours. especially one that had a scent of knowledge coming from his mouth. It made him feel like he had helped someone, and it felt good to him.

Toto, who chuckled so much, his eyes squinted. _"Yeah, I think your right, it does sound funny!" _His eyes re-opened. _"And I like it that way."_

They both sat in silence for a while, which seemed to be weirdly disturbing, compared to what they were doing before. Then, Toto broke the silence. _"What does yours mean Raven?"_

Raven put his palm out towards Toto. "Trust me, there is nothing to know about. It's not as compelling as your story anyway."

_"Behind a good name, there is always a good story to tell..."_ A mysterious voice rang out in the room, which funnelled into the two unnoticed minds. Raven and Toto turned to the doorway to see a old and wise looking bird. It's body dark green with decorative pattens across its chest, wings yellow painted instead of the usual white, it's eyes closed and blinded, as it's ribbon like tassells a dull grey hung depressingly.

_"Yellow Wings!" _Toto hopped merrily off Raven's bed towards Uatu, his wings flapping desperately to make himself arrive faster. As he approached the tall character, he began rubbing his tiny beak against the Guild Leader's red, foot-like talon, being affectionate the only way a Natu can. _"I have been communicating with Raven, he is a nice person!"  
_Raven looked at the two birds, as he began wondering, how could a tiny bird like that, turn into something that seemed ten times bigger than him? It just looked unlikely to him. 'I wonder if there is, another evolution in-between those two birds.' Raven debated in his head, 'It's just seems as if it's possible,' He paused in his head for another second, 'Maybe their species doesn't wish us to see the other form......' Raven stated, then began to realise he was arguing, not only to himself, but on a matter which seemed ridiculous. He slowly faded himself back into reality.

"Yellow Wings?" He asked, making up for his brief moment to himself.

_"Yes, Yellow Wings Who Knows All Things!"_ Toto immediately added, saying it with much glee.

_"It is what most of the young call me. It does not bother me, if they find it easier to recall. Then I accept it." _Uatu faced his head toward Toto below him, _"After-all, they are only children. Letting them explore their imagination is the one of the many steps to growing up."_ Uatu explained, before raising one wing in-front of Toto to edge him outside._ "I believe that Raven should like to be left to his desired time now." _Uatu gestured, as Toto nodded, then made his way out, hopping as always.

_"Alright Yellow Wings."_ Before disappearing from view, Toto announced._ "Goodnight Black Mountain!"_ Making it to late too late for Raven to reply.  
Raven didn't understand what Toto meant, then remembered the shape of his hair was Fauxhawk. Which, in some cases, indeed did seem to look like a mountain.  
Most of the time, Raven would forget the shape of his hair was in this desired state, he would keep realising it when the wind breezed against it, or when other people would look above his head, rather than looking towards his face.

_"Children. So full of imagination. We may sometimes be pestered by their boundless energy, but we always turn to them to revive our lively ways before, and to recall our own imagination." _Uatu turned back facing toward Raven, _"I must apologise if his nicknaming caused you any offence. It has always been his nature to create signature names for others, it has, bothered many of my clan members."_

Raven raised his hand in acceptance, "Don't worry, I'm fine about it. It's a welcome change from what I'm used to."

Uatu didn't understand what that meant, but decided not proceed further with it. _"I see."_ He slowly walked his way towards the black haired human.  
They both stood in silence for a few brief moments, both listening to the ghostly sounding air that routed it's way from the outside open caverns, to navigating it's way into the veins of the inner chambers, like water being sucked up through a flowers roots. As the spectral like wind passed onto further down the corridors, Raven was first to break the eerie, quiet room.

"Uatu, I was just wondering, I asked a question about your eye and didn't get a reply back. If..." He paused, then sighed. "Ugh, sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. What meant to..." Raven stopped, finding the words hard to process in a gentle way. There was more of an uncomfortable silence. Uatu's head tilted downwards, then reclined back up.

_"It happened a long time ago."_ He paused, finding it hard to project the right thoughts. _"I was once with a group of my own kind, high upon the mountains. It was the best way we could face the sun. It was our daily ritual that us Xatu's are bound to, letting the sun's energy absorb through us, our feathers catching its rays. It helps us when we constantly see into the future and into the past, the sun's energy slows down the rate of how much we see, making it not to be, how you put it, overcrowded, in our minds. So much information is shown to us, it is our only sanctuary."_ Uatu explained, as he began gently striding around Raven's stone bed. _"There is one particular moment I seem to recall, when I was meditating to the sun, I spotted something that lurked further down the mountain, there was a..."_ He paused yet again, Raven began to wonder if he had asked something he shouldn't have asked. _"...a Pokemon, that was badly wounded. So I abandoned my post to investigate. When I arrived, I was ambushed by... more Pokemon, and they forced me show them their futures, seeing when and if they would evolve. I refused, as using this power to give knowledge about the future was a sign of disloyalty, and would have a devastating effect on the tree of time, that would lead to a dire consequence. But they held me down, attacked me, forcing me to do so. My body would not withstand that kind of punishment."_

"So, you did what they asked?" Raven blurted out, not thinking before saying.

Uatu nodded, _"They freed me, so I returned to my group, explaining my motivation for doing such a dishonourable act. They disapproved me, removing my future sight on my right eye, giving me a scar to show me as a traitor, before sending me into exile."  
_  
Raven was stunned, he shook continuously shook his head, "I don't know what to say, that's just, terrible."

_"Now I only see what lies in the past, constantly looking at my failure."_ The old bird muttered, his walking finally returned him to his original place beforehand.

"After all that, after all you went through, how did you come to creating this...Guild?"

Just then, a blue furred figure entered through the doorway, his features were unmistakable.  
"Orian!" Raven pulse-implied, not meaning to shout.

Uatu turned his head to Orian, then back to Raven, _"We shall leave that story for another time, I believe."_ He advised, as Orian came closer towards them.

"Orian, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I know you were just trying to help and-"

_"What was said, was said. It's in the past now, let it stay in the past."_ Said Orian, putting up his paw to halt Raven's apology.

Uatu turned to Orian, _"Are you sure he is ready to know? Do you believe he could cope such a burden?"_

Orian nodded, _"He must know, keeping it from him won't solve anything."_

"WHAT? Whats going on?! What do I need to know?" Raven pleaded, leaning his whole body forward to get into the conversation as much as possible.

Uatu nodded back, _"Very well."_ He turned to face Raven, his concentration completely focused on him. _"Myself and Orian have discussed about your, condition, and we believe we have come to a decision of the cause of it."_

Raven immediately stood to his feet in desperation. "Tell me! What's wrong with me?!"

_"There is nothing wrong with you, it is just a case of what you will become."_ Uatu carefully explained.

"And what will I become?"

Orian carefully placed his paws on Raven's shoulders, calmly lowering Raven down onto his bed again. _"You may wish to get comfortable. This might be hard for you to take in."_

_"Take in what? Just flipping tell me! Why does this need to be so hard to say?! Just tell me, what am going to turn into? I can't stress on ho-"_

_"...A Lucario..."

* * *

  
_

**There you have it! The long awaited chapter that you have been waiting for!  
So I must apologise for making it seem so amazing, when not much happened in this chapter! Sorry! But I think I have covered some good back-stories for certain characters. And I beat my record of number of pages! 16 this is! Wooo! Go me!**

**I must have guessed you noticed a certain Natu called Toto. And before you say anything. Yes, I realised half way through writing him, that he has the same name as the dog in The Wizard Of Oz. Didn't mean for that to happen, but hey, my inspiration for that was the back-story I created for him, and a band that is a favourite of my dad's is called Toto. So that's where I got it from. Just so you know.**

**I was very tempted to end the chapter with Orian saying: **_"You may wish to get comfortable. This might be hard for you to take in."_** But then I thought, I've already annoyed you enough with this chapter, so I decided to tell you what happened.**

**Well, as some people know, I lost alot of data with this chapter. I had to start again from the point where Toto says **_"Yellow Wings!" _**to where Raven asks about Uatu's scar. I know that's over the half way point, but I did feel I had written something dam good there. Oh well, its all good now, and I'm happy with what I've got now.**

**Thanks for being so patient with me, I do enjoy reading any reviews and any messages. Keep me top-noch with how to write, and I shall try and deliver a great story.**

**A final thanks to all friends who supported me throughout that traumatising event. You know who you are, thanks for all your kindness!**

**Keep it real everybody!**

**RandomRooster, clucking out.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The Rise Of The Imperfects

**Aura Of Two**

**By RandomRooster**

**Chapter 9: Rise Of The Imperfects**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clouds laid heavy in the grassy wasteland area, a few trees standing tall as if to prove this area was not a plains land. But in return, their branches grew horrific, tainted, poisoned to be encumbered by vines and parasites that stole their life force, submitting them to dispose of their leaves and hang bare. This land seemed to infest with evil, just breathing the air from this area would give someone a certain unearthly shudder through their spine, as if they ingested a wondering spirit.

The sun was now beginning to set over far-sea horizon, it's energising light, to which no cloud could cover, was fading to let the darkness fill the sky, arousing the creatures of the night to come out and play.

Among the creatures of the night, there was a special group that stood out from the rest. There were around thirty of these ancient puppets, all huddled together near the edge of the cliff, watching as the sun finally went down, their fangs grew with delight, their shattered like glass hearts glowed brightly in their purple infested bodies. Their size was small, but was made up for the fact that, these monsters were not from this world. they came from a place that shouldn't have existed.

One particular creature from the many stood out from the rest, not only by size, but by it's wears and ornaments it beheld. It possessed a great, dark cape, that swung swiftly with the wind, also hanging around its neck, a skull which seemed to represent the shape of a humans, but the size was too small. In it's hand, it held an old, wooden staff, which seemed to thrive with an ancient and cursed mystical power. The monster leader came in-front of the crowd, facing towards the edge of the cliff, and a mysterious silver bolder that lay before them. It was a large, and flat surfaced rock, it's texture was incredibly smooth on the top of it, as it faced toward the heavens. It was almost like as if it was made to be a mirror.

The shaman raised both it's arms shakily, chanting unfamiliar spoken words, summoning the will within itself. It's arms raised to it's highest point, then looked down through into the mirror, as a rapture of conjured smoke and cloud swirled, intertwining as if awakening a long lost beast.

**"My Master... my Overload..."** The shaman spoke, it expressed a perky grin while bowing before it's mighty general.

_**"Why do you disturb my slumber Corruptus? I must save my strength for my prophesied release!"**_ The voice from the rock carried harsh and growling tone, it's words were spitting, evil, spiteful, and angered. This kind of supernatural phonation was neither from this world, or from this time-line. This voice was old, ancient, beyond thousands of years. It was as if it was a god.

**"...I have come with a bearing of news that would please you my leash."** Corruptus excused, as he was so called, bowing down lower to further his devotion to his royal master. **"We have found your chosen one...your champion...your key..." **

First, there was a deep silence, then a low emissions of a growling pitch began to form, vibrating the very soil below them, it then erupted slowly into pulsing frequency, as it gained in higher pitch, it began to sound more each time of wicked roaring, as it gained ever more in volume, it exploded into a chaotic, sinful blast of bellowing laughter.

_**"Yes!.....YES!.....I shall rise again! I shall finally be free from this insolent cage! For thousands of years, I have too long awaited this time!"**_ The purple drones began to laugh and cackle with their master, jumping with delight from their masters approval., while the shaman knelt down still, head lowered to the floor. Once the lordship stopped laughing, most of them also stopped, while some were a little slow and giggled quietly into silence.

There seemed to be so much excitement and joyfulness in the masters voice _**"Who is this chosen one you speak of, what of this ones origin?"**_

**"It is a maturing human my leash, male, and his name goes by the name of..."**Corruptus lifted his head, his eyes tinted slightly as if to show his gleefulness. **"...Raven..."**

The overlord seemed even more pleased with his loyal subjects information. _**"Good!....Excellent!.....Raven.....it was just as the very stars predicted."**_

**"Yes, my leash, the very same"**

_**"You have done well Corruptus, now, bring forth my key to renew me into a new form, into this world."**_

The shaman was confident until this request came before him. He gave his answer swiftly and quietly, recoiling beforehand ready for whatever he might be faced with.  
**"We do not have him, sire. He had escaped our grasp a strange power that blasted us away. Then a, blue, disgusting, long snouted mammal came and took him away before we could return-"**

Again, a low pitched sound started to rumble the very floor, stronger and more fierce than before. This booming cry was filled with anger and frustration, as the overlord expressed it's opinion.

_**"GGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! HOW CAN MY RELEASE BE EXECUTED IF MY CHOSEN ONE IS NOT PRESENT! I NEED MY OPENER, MY KEY TO MY LOCK!"**_

Swirling dark clouds began to form around the surrounding area, the possessed rock releasing it's anger upon it's very minions. as the pressure of clouds grew, a blast of black lightning struck down onto Corruptus, dropping it's staff and collapsing to it's knees, as the shock of the lightning began burning the creature's unworldly skin. This torture lasted a quarter of a minute. As the black lightening finally dissipated, Corruptus's ghostly purple skin was now smouldering as it's overheated skin steam gently floated up into the air. As if it's very soul was being released from it's body, and yet, there was not a soul to be found in this vile creature.

The defenceless shaman made no cry when it received it's punishment. These creatures weren't emotional compared to some beings on this planet, cries were a sign of weakness, failure. The shaman could only bow lower, excuses would hardly rescue the creature now.

**"Yes sire...overlord...master...I assure you, we will be better prepared next time. We shall strike with such a force.-"**

_**"WORDS DO NOT MAKE THINGS HAPPEN! WORDS DO NOT BUILD THINGS! WORDS DO NOT DESTROY THINGS! WORDS DO NOT DO ANYTHING!...ONLY ACTION CAN MAKE THINGS HAPPEN, SO WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING?!"**_ The grand master bellowed harshly to the shaman, imprinting the solemn words deep into it's brain.

Corruptus silently lifted itself up, picking up it's acquired staff on the way. As the Shaman merely bowed and turned against it's master, walking away into the shroud of other-worldly followers.  
**"It shall be done...my...god..."**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yep! Guess who came back from the grave?**

**Well, all i have to say about my absence is, I've had problems with losing work, first a chapter, then my whole original story on my dinky laptop. (Cos i had a pin problem within my power port of my laptop, and the stupid company sent me a new laptop without even thinking of repairing it, even when i said there was precious stuff on there to them! Half of it i guess is my fault, cos i should have backed it up, but i was planning to do that anyway, but i just didn't see this thing occurring any time soon!) So when that happened, I went into a extremely long period of anti-writing and depression. Lots and lots of angry days.**

**But yes, after finally plucking the courage to carry on, i made this chapter. Wasn't thinking of having this as a chapter in my story, but i thought it was a good one to start getting back into. Think of it as a deleted scene in a film. I have been working on this chapter since summer, so it's taken me ages to write this one, but I'm just taking baby steps now to get back on my feet. **

**Well, I hope I haven't lost my writing spark since the incident, and that you at least been entertained for a few minutes of your time to watch my story develop.**

**It's taken me a while to write this small chapter and the next one is scheduled to be longer. So don't expect anything too soon alright? Still a little shaky.**

**Well, tell me what you think, and glad to be back!**

**Thank you.**

**RandomRooster.**


	10. Prequel Chapter: 9,10: Lucid Dreams

**Aura Of Two**

**By RandomRooster**

**Prequel Chapter: 9-10. Lucid Dreams.**

* * *

The atmosphere was tense, Raven could sense it, he did not know why, he didn't even know where he was. Everything seems to phase and blur around him, as if caught in a slow motion moment, sped up into real time. It was all very surreal; nothing seemed natural, yet he totally felt sure of himself for this to be real. It had to be, the earth under his feet he could feel with great effect, squashing the mud tightly in between his toes.

Everywhere was dark, and there was a lot of space around. Yet there was a distant glow of orange as dusk was soon to become night. Not being able to see a lot from the little light that was there, but getting an incredibly faint idea that he was in open ground somewhere. His ears began picking up sounds, continuous crashing, emitting in a long burst, before being drawn away again. Raven suddenly knew the location. He was somewhere near the sea, but high up. Perhaps near a cliffs edge.

As soon as he worked it out, he saw himself to be on that very cliff edge. He daringly peeked over the edge, seeing only the white edges of the waves, but nothing else.

Then, as he reeled back, a tall shadowy figure began to evaporate together in front of Raven. He tried to scream, shout, anything, but the very sight of this being gripped his throat and vocal chords. Only leaving him to have his mouth wide open.

This, phantom, was a total blur to Raven's vision. All he was able to make out was a collection of cloud like particles that grouped mysteriously blended and swirled together. As it seemed to be in the shape of a dark, forbidden, purple tornado. With the upper part of it being wide, and the lower gradually getting thinner and fading away.

It also acquired what seemed like, two, thick bodied tentacles that seem to have sprouted on each side of its upper part. Each taking their separate ways, extending up and outwards in a parallel formation.

Raven began picking himself up, ready to run anywhere but here.

"Who are you?" He shouted at last, if he wasn't able to alarm others of his surroundings, at least he could find out what was stalking him.

The tornado of dark powers at first did nothing, letting fear creep more into Raven's heart. Before making his spoken words heard.

"_**Let Darkness…invade your soul!"**_

It cruelly announced, as a magical ancient source of power began to build in the middle of it. Its glow lighting the area vastly, bringing the thought of demise and corruption into Raven's mind. He tried to run, but the sight of the power building to be used on him had given him an affliction of extreme fear that cursed his feet into the ground, nothing was going to move.

Raven looked in horror, as the weapon was ready to be fired. There was nothing he could do, and he knew that, if that energy will touch into him, he would be living a fate worse that death. Something about it made him know that, there would be no afterlife for him.

"…_**..Surrender your essence to me…your soul is mine!"**_

Raven ducked his head away as the ball of aluminous power deflated and transferred into a shooting black infused purple beam of doomsday. Heading straight into Raven's area.

"_Noooooooo!"_ Came a telepathic voice from nowhere. Raven looked around in desperation to find the voice. Then, it stepped out in front of him. Clear as day, Raven saw what happened. He knew the person that stood in front of him, willing to take the shot.

His canine like appearance was unmistakable. A strong muzzle, tall, cupped and pointed ears, paw like hands, crooked tail. Also obtaining sack-like tassels that hung behind his head, and those all-important fire printed tattoo's that shimmered uniquely on their own up his arm.

"ORIAN!" Raven shouted, watching as the concentrated beam collided with the dog like being. Hearing the grunts and groans of Orian being forcefully subjected to the dark ones power.

"Hyyyggggghhhhhhgghhhhhhhhh!…"

It all happened so fast, the beam dissipated. Its brightly coloured light corroding away, making it harder for Raven to adjust to the darkness around him once more. But still being able to see his friend before him just about.

"Orian!…are you alright?" Raven desperately asking, seeing Orian hunched over forwards on one knee, as if kneeling.

The Aura Pokemon began to steadily rise slowly, as if it had no injuries what so ever. Still hunched over, he began growling wildly, eyes shut tight, as a dark area of purple haze surrounded him. His Aura, corrupted. Darkness spreading deeply into his mind and soul. The haze continued growing, furthering its spread into Orian's essence. Replacing what was once there, with pure corrupted shadow.

Raven began to see the change, and feared for his life.

"…Orian?"

The altered beast turned round, facing Raven in his violent process of conversion. Until suddenly, the purple haze began to be sucked into his chest, before a series of red veins began to penetrate and course through his body. Glowing a pulsing red as they slowly grew all over him, like evil ivy in fast motion. Until it came just under his head. Where it seemed to have stopped.

Raven stood petrified. Not knowing a single thing to do.

"…O-….Orian?…..what's going on?…..are you…"

His sentence was cut short, as Orian brilliantly snapped open his eyes, as they seemed to be fuelled with an unnatural shadowy dark purple glow.

"_Hhrraaaaahhhhggghhh!"_ Orian roared back, the power that tainted him making him violent and wild with rage and fury.

This, was no longer Orian.

_**"….Good….good!…..Yessssss!….I can feel great darkness within you! Yessss! Unleash your fury! Let the darkness compel you to fall into chaos!"**_

The dark cloud ordered his new minion, cackling with fearing laughter.

The Dark Aura minion obeyed his master's commands, starting with his first volunteer in front of him.

"_Hggggrrraaaagghhhhh!"_ He battle cried, reeling back his paw, as it began to group a dark shadowy blob at the tip of it.

Raven held his hands up in defence, never wanting to believe for one second that this was happening.

"No….Orian…no wait PLEASE DON'T!-"

The droned dog had stricken his prey.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Raven awoke suddenly in a deep hot sweat, his breathing terribly speedy and his heart racing.

He looked around, and saw himself within the cave room that was his quarters.

"What?…"

He questioned, seeing the floating candles around, knowing he was in the right place, at Uatu's Guild still. He wiped his hand over his face, trying to get rid of the sweat that completely covered his face. But only spreading it around since his very hand had the same sweat on it.

"So…it must have been a dream…no…nightmare…"

Raven began to think on, still coming to terms with the whole experience.

As he seemed to think it was still dark outside, he laid his head back down on the bed. Not noticing a material that covered over the window of the suns light that tried to shine through.

Raven stared blankly for a few moments, before braving to close his eyes again. Hopefully, never ever wanting to experience that horrible feeling again.

'What did that all mean? What was that monster? And Orian…' His mind cringed for the relaying thought.

'I'll never let that happen to him…ever.' He spoke within his mind, as the steady flow of sleep collapsed his consciousness.

* * *

**So. Hello again.**

**Now, the 10****th**** chapter is on the way, I can tell you that. It's just today, (11****th**** of June 2010) during my time at working, cleaning at a school. I thought of doing this pre chapter. Just a little like, side thing I wanted to put in.**

**Reason is, that I recently watched a Pokemon episode called "Steeling Piece Of Mind" And the bit that really, seriously, honestly, truthfully, got me…..well…. I don't know how to explain it really…it just hit me so hard…..like a fear of something would hit you…..it had that same effect when I saw this happen.**

**When towards the end, Lucario cannot keep his Aura protecting him from the weird temple's energy, and then joins the rampaging steel types; it just really struck badly into my heart. And with that dark aura surrounding him, its just…..I dunno….its unexplainable, and its probably nothing for everyone else, but if it made me create this chapter in one evening, which by the way, I have never done before. Then it really must have affected me so much so.**

**So yes, that episode was my big inspiration for this chapter, and I wanted to show you all that…the experience I felt when I saw that. And see from my point of view.**

**Well, this chapter wasn't to plug that episode, but to also give you a little taster of a chapter before I upload my next one. Sorry it's taken so long, I've been on other community websites, work, games, life problems, ya know, the usual things that happen with writers to stop them writing. Plus, just bad writers…well not block, but doubt in own writing skills.**

**I might make this pre-chapt to become something in the story later on, i'm still working on it, but yeah. Think of this as extra Downloaded Content you can get with video games. A little extra little plot you can follow.**

**So yeah, finally, ill say that, if you are confused on why Raven has been asleep back on his bed, it will be revealed to you in the next chapter. So don't worry, I've got it covered.**

**Right! Well I hope that has gotten you excited for a little while! Sorry so so so much for taking so long, times change as times continues on, and your life has to adapt to them.**

**Ok then! I shall leave ya for now! Been great to come back to uploading on this site again! I've missed this terribly!**

**See ya soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
